


Дорогой непрямой

by MaaNee



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard Of Oz (1939), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Crossover, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaNee/pseuds/MaaNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телепат + Церебро + Алкоголь = проблемы.<br/>Телепат с богатым воображением + Церебро + Алкоголь = большие проблемы.<br/>или путешествие Эрика Леншерра ака Железного Дровосека в Изумрудный город и обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Follow the yellow brick road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571357) by [MaaNee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaNee/pseuds/MaaNee)



> Предупреждение: сублимация в третьей степени, избыточные отсылки к чужому недописанному фанфику.

Сознание возвращается внезапно. Только что не было ничего, и вдруг вокруг лес, полный щебетом птиц и жужжанием пчел. Прямо перед глазами у Эрика паутина с холеным хозяином в центре. За паутиной, насколько видит глаз, тянется лес. Где-то сбоку слышится журчание воды. Ручей? Мелкая речка? Эрик пытается пошевелиться, но ничего не происходит. Паук спокойно ждет добычу, птицы перекликаются над головой, Эрик стоит.

Как он вообще оказался в лесу? Только что - секунду? минуту назад? - Эрик сидел в гостиничном номере и мрачно смотрел ток-шоу на злобу дня - “Мутанты среди нас”.

     - ..у меня нет мутантофобии, но я за обязательную регистрацию всех мутантов, - заламывала на экране руки дама в бордовом. - Как иначе можно защитить общество от опасных элементов?

     - Кроме того, - кивал господин с залысинами - это для их же собственной пользы. У меня есть друзья-мутанты и они все с этим согласны. Так государство сможет организовать надлежащий учет и предпринять необходимые меры по обеспечению должного уровня взаимодействия в социуме, который...

Эрик потянулся выключить телевизор и - провал, а затем лес и невозможность двинуться с места. В руках, поднятых над головой, что-то зажато, но ракурс не позволяет увидеть, что. Металл ощущается странно: словно он весь не снаружи, а внутри самого Эрика, откликается гулким - и бесполезным - эхом.

Слышится шорох раздвигаемых веток и раздается знакомый голос:

     - Ой, что это такое? - напевно-ядовито вопрошает Мистик.

Эрик открывает рот, чтобы ответить, успевает удивиться “Откуда скрип?” - и не произносит ничего, потому что слышит дружелюбное:

     - Если бы у меня были мозги, я бы сказал, что это Железный Дровосек!

Мгновение, и Эрик видит их обоих. Нельзя сказать, чтобы увиденное вселяло оптимизм. Мистик выглядит … как человек. У нее белая кожа, карие глаза и две светлые косички. Голубое платье в белую клетку и серебристые туфли на ногах довершают образ безобидной девочки, которой до совершенолетия еще расти и расти. В руках у Мистик плетеная корзинка, накрытая белой салфеткой. Рядом с ней действительно стоит…

     - ...Чарльз? - Эрик слышит себя как будто со стороны - голос неуверенный, хриплый и сопровождается непонятным скрипом.

     - Я Страшила, друг мой, - отвечает Чарльз весело и улыбается светло и открыто. Он в голубом костюме странного покроя, лицо его гладко выбрито, только в волосах запуталась почему-то солома. - Какая неожиданность, встретить кого-то в этом лесу!

Мистик замысловато морщится, потом широко и неискренне растягивает губы в улыбке и говорит:

     - А я - Дороти! Я иду в Изумрудный город, потому что Великий и Ужасный Волшебник Оз - единственный, кто может вернуть меня домой. Страшила же хочет попросить у Оза мозгов, потому что ему не хватает ума и мудрости. Мне кажется-

     - Что за бред? - перебивает её Эрик.

     - Друг мой, пребывание на этой поляне в таком плачевном состоянии очевидно пагубно повлияло на твой мозг, - жизнерадостно сообщает ему Чарльз. - Может быть, мы можем что-нибудь для тебя сделать? Я уверен, Дороти будет рада тебе помочь.

     - Чарльз, я не знаю, что происходит, но если ты думаешь.. - тираду Эрика бесцеремонно обрывает рука Мистик, которая стукает его под нижнюю челюсть - и в буквально захлопывает рот.

Пока Эрик пытается разжать губы (с каких это пор это действие требует столько усилий?), она сладко улыбается и продолжает:

     - Страшила, мне кажется, этот Железный Дровосек хочет сказать, что он ужасно заржавел. Еще он хочет сказать, что если мы поищем в избушке, в которой мы ночевали, то наверняка найдем его масленку. Дровосек просит нам помочь смазать его суставы, чтобы он снова мог двигаться.

Чарльз искрится энтузиазмом:

     - Дороти, какая ты добрая! Сначала ты сняла меня с шеста, дала мне возможность ходить и взяла с собой, а теперь хочешь помочь и Дровосеку! Я сейчас же сбегаю в избушку!

***

     - Мистик, что происходит? - почти рычит Эрик, наконец-то справившийся со своим ртом.

На детском лице отражается сложная смесь жалости и раздражения, неприятно напоминающая Эрику об обстоятельствах их последней встречи, а потом девочка вдруг прыскает, складывается пополам и хохочет.

     - Эрик, ты бы себя видел! Вот чего у Чарльза не отнять, так это чувства юмора!

За все годы, что Эрик знает Мистик, она никогда так заливисто не смеялась. Может быть, это маска Рейвен, надетая ради Чарльза? Наконец смех затихает, и Мистик говорит:

     - Слушай внимательно, времени мало, Чарльз скоро вернется. Это его придуманный мир, с ним такое бывает. Может быть, слишком много выпил, а может, - она едва заметно запинается, - от наркоза отходит. Наша задача - подыгрывать и не сопротивляться. Будешь следовать сюжету - Чарльз будет спокоен - и когда он придет в себя, проснешься как огурчик. Будешь противоречить и проявлять самодеятельность, Чарльз занервничает и начнет прогибать тебя под историю, ему это раз плюнуть, а обычных тормозов сейчас нет.

     - Ты хочешь сказать, - задумчиво тянет Эрик, - что Чарльз добрался до меня в Калифорнии, навязал роль какого-то дровосека...

     - Железного, Эрик, Железного! - почти ласково уточняет Мистик. - Это важно!

     - ...И все это - с пьяных глаз, не осознавая, что делает?

     - Да, звучит дико, - кивает милая девочка в накрахмаленном платье. - но такова суровая правда. Хотя Калифорния - это странно, конечно. Я думала, ты где-то ближе. Я-то себя ругала, что не вовремя решила прогуляться по окрестностям, а оказывается, дело не в этом. Так, он возвращается, старайся не выбиваться из роли-

Мистик хихикает. Не похоже, чтобы она серьезно относилась к сложившейся ситуации.

     - Все, что я знаю про эту историю, это что там человеческая девочка пользуется своими друзьями, очевидными мутантами, чтобы добиться собственной цели. - возражает Эрик.

     - Слушайся меня - и все будет хорошо. - Мистик улыбается ему искренне, и улыбка ее становится шире, когда Эрик со скрипом морщится. - Главное: ты идешь с нами, потому что у тебя нет сердца и тебе надо попросить Великого и Ужасного Волшебника Оза, чтобы он подарил тебе новое.

Через мгновение слышатся шаги, а потом запыхавшийся и порозовевший Чарльз гордо потрясает у Эрика перед носом масленкой.

     - Друг мой, сейчас я тебя смажу! - торжествующе говорит он. Эрик обреченно закрывает глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Эрик шагает сквозь лес по дороге из желтого кирпича, закинув на плечо топор. Чарльз без умолку рассказывает сестре о своей борьбе с воронами, которые - глупые птицы! - отказывались его бояться. Эрик старается на них не смотреть: время от времени перед глазами все расплывается и Чарльз превращается в бесформенное чучело с нарисованным лицом, глядеть на это неприятно. Хорошо хоть Рейвен выглядит стабильно, не считая туфель, меняющих цвет с серебристого на красный и обратно без видимой закономерности.

Сколько времени потребуется Чарльзу, чтобы прийти в себя? Невозможность манипулировать электро-магнитным полем заставляет вспомнить про годы в тюрьме. Скрипнув зубами, Эрик напоминает себе, что недавняя попытка чуть не закончилась его, Эрика, сплющиванием. Очевидно, когда ты сам из жести, не стоит пытаться тянуть к себе металл.

Самоубийство никак не входит в жизненные планы Эрика, поэтому он идет вперед и ждет, что будет дальше.

***

Эрик строит в голове схему получения сплава для нового чарльзонепроницаемого шлема, когда по лесу разносится рык. Рык недвусмысленно угрожает и предлагает забираться на деревья в кратчайшие сроки.

Эрик перехватывает топор поудобнее, Мистик вздыхает и бормочет себе под нос “Почему я не удивлена”, Чарльз - спотыкается и падает на дорогу, а огромный лев с синей гривой, выбравший именно этот момент, чтобы на него броситься, промахивается и получает корзинкой по носу.

     - Хэнк, - тихо отчитывает животное Мистик - не обязательно настолько точно следовать тексту, ты же знаешь. А если бы Эрик тебе голову отрубил? Эрик, да убери ты уже топор, это Хэнк.

Чарльз поднимается и начинает отряхиваться, и Мистик на полуслове смягчает тон на увещивательно-укоризненный:

     - Только трус мог напасть на милого, беззащитного Страшилу!

На морде льва читается смирение, он лапой поправляет внезапно возникшие на носу очки и говорит:

     - Да, все верно. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения. Это моя большая беда и самый страшный секрет -

Эрик поднятием бровей выражает сомнение, пусть эффект и подпорчен тихим скрипом. Хэнк бросает на него неприязненный взгляд, но встряхивает гривой и продолжает:

     - Да, я ужасный трус! Мое заветное желание - стать самым смелым! Поскольку я Лев, а львы должны быть смелыми, да?

Чарльз светится участием и заботой:

     -Тогда тебе тоже надо идти с нами, Трусливый Лев! Я слышал, для волшебника Оза, правящего Изумрудным городом, нет ничего невозможного!

***

Хэнк предложил подвезти “Дороти”, и теперь Мистик боком сидит на его спине и болтает ногами. Солнце золотит её косички, серебряные туфли пускают солнечных зайчиков.

     - Рейвен, а Тото где? Или правильный вопрос - кто? - в голосе Хэнка слышится эхо недавнего рыка.

     - Где Тото? Да Чарльз его знает. Я с этим Тото вообще не знакома, Питер какой-то. Когда объяснила ему ситуацию, он сказал, что это “очуметь как круто” и начал носится по окрестностям - “ролевка так ролевка”. Сразу видно, человек с чистой совестью.

Мистик бросает выразительный взгляд на Эрика, Эрик взгляд игнорирует, Хэнк неопределенно хмыкает.

     - Только беспокойный очень. Даже Чарльз согласился, что его надо отправить дорогу разведать. Может, еще прибежит, когда заскучает. Не знаю, какого размера этот мир и скольких Чарльз сюда подцепил.

     - Мм.. - нос льва несчастно морщится. - Вполне вероятно, что даже Питеру хватит развлечений.

     - С этого места поподробнее, - вмешивается Эрик.

Ясно как день, что отвечать Хэнку не хочется. И также ясно, что отвечать ему придется, потому что Дороти-Рейвен смотрит на него выжидательно и перебирает его гриву тонкими пальчиками.

     - Чарльз еще раз познакомился с Логаном, я тебе про него рассказывал, они теперь “кореша”, как говорит Логан.

Эрик поднимает бровь. Хэнк смотрит на него с вызовом.

     - То есть Чарльз проводит с Логаном очень много времени. Вчера, насколько я знаю, они устроились в библиотеке в обнимку с бутылкой виски. Утром я проснулся от сигнала оповещения, что дверь к Церебро открылась. Дойти туда я, к сожалению, не успел.

В наступившей тишине слышно, как в подлеске перекликаются птицы.

     - Но виски, Хэнк - с сомнением говорит Мистик. - Это же Чарльз.

\- Я подозреваю, что Логан додумался поделиться с ним чем-то более эффективным. - лапа льва нервно-задумчиво тянется к носу, но, не обнаружив на этот раз очков, опускается обратно. - Сам-то он чего только не пробовал, регенерация требует особого подхода к опьянению.

Эрик вздыхает, запрокидывает голову и смотрит на верхушки сосен, подсвеченные заходящим солнцем.

     - А помнишь, - вдруг спрашивает у него за спиной Рейвен, - как мы кольцо Всевластия выбрасывать ходили?

Эрик поворачивается. Эту книгу он точно читал, причем читал по совету Мистик.

     - Да, к-конечно - отвечает Хэнк.

Он выглядит смущенным, но счастливым. Как же ему удается выражать столько эмоций львиной мордой - меланхолично размышляет Эрик. Мистик тоже ведет себя странно, такой беспечной Эрик ее не видел, пожалуй, с 62, но и тогда она не была настолько расслаблена.

Чарльз минут десять назад заметил земляничную поляну и остался на ней собирать ягоду, потому что “Дороти, в отличие от нас, друг мой, требуется еда. Я вас легко догоню, не беспокойся за меня”.

Логично, что людям из железа и соломенным чучелам пропитание не требуется. Эрик не чувствует голода и предпочитает не задумываться, чем будет ужинать Хэнк. Детские сказки бывают разные.

     - ...из меня вышел неплохой Сэм, как считаешь?

     - Да, - подтверждает Хэнк. - Даже жаль было, что не получилось до конца дойти.

     - Ты мне не рассказывала. - нейтрально говорит Эрик.

     - Это было после Кубы, я хотела проверить, как Чарльз ..поправляется, - Мистик смолкает.

Повисает неловкая пауза. Хвост Хэнка - лазурно-синий на желтых пыльных кирпичах - беспокойно подергивается.

     - Дороти, посмотри, сколько я тебе земляники собрал! - догоняет их Чарльз, пальцы его испачканы алым соком. Кружит голову запах за день нагретой солнцем хвои и спелой ягоды.


	3. Chapter 3

     - Ча.. Страшила, ты так и собираешься всю ночь стоять?

     - Друг мой, я же соломенный, я не устаю, - тепло улыбается Чарльз. - И мне нравится стоять.

Что ответить на это, Эрик не знает и замолкает. Вокруг ночь, хорошая девочка Дороти спит, свернувшись у костра, Хэнк где-то бродит, Чарльз стоит. Имеет ли смысл попробовать привести в себя утерявшего связь с реальностью телепата или лучше последовать совету Мистик и подождать?

Парадоксальное место - Эрику немного зябко, но при этом он не чувствует собственный пульс и есть до сих пор не хочется. Сколько времени пройдет здесь, прежде чем его настоящее тело начнет умирать от жажды?

Эрик усаживается поудобнее, меланхолично постукивает пальцами по колену, сустав отзывается тихим звоном.

Ночь дышит прохладой и свежестью.

***

     - Расскажи мне свою историю - просит Чарльз, усаживаясь, наконец, рядом на землю. Расстояние между ними настолько мало, что Эрику кажется, будто он чувствует тепло чужого тела. Непоследовательная иллюзия или самовнушение?

     - Я уверен, ты и так обо мне все знаешь - невозможно удержаться.

     - Знать и понимать - совсем не одно и то же, - грустно звучит в ответ. - Даже я это знаю. Хотя может быть, дело просто в том, что мне не хватает мозгов, в этом моя беда.

     - Твоя беда в том, что ты до сих пор наивный идеалист. - Эрик готов спорить, Эрик хочет спорить, спорить с Чарльзом безопаснее всего, но сбоку раздается шумный выдох и тот говорит:

     - Если у тебя появится сердце, Дровосек, ты сможешь меня понять.

Лес словно подступает ближе к их стоянке, когда Чарльз встает, нарочито небрежно отряхивает кафтан и уходит с маленькой поляны в чащу.

“Может ли Чарльз навсегда запереть меня в этом лесу?” - мысли размерено-медленные. Очевидно, ни Мистик, ни Зверь ни о чем таком не беспокоятся, но им и не надо. Потому что для них ответ всегда прост и понятен - может, но не станет. Насчет себя Эрик совсем не так уверен. Зачем вообще Чарльз его притащил в свою галюциногенную песочницу?

***

Утром Эрик, к своему большому раздражению, не может ни встать, ни даже разогнуться. Мистик преувеличенно заботливо смазывает его суставы маслом из масленки, Чарльз бодр, весел и призывает всех поторопиться. Дорога из желтого кирпича упорно ведет их нелепую компанию сквозь лес.

***

     - Дороти, я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, скоро должны быть тигроведи? - уже почти не запинаясь, интересуется Хэнк, совместное путешествие пошло ему на пользу.

     - Тигроведи? - в один голос переспрашивают Чарльз и Эрик. В голосе Чарльза - детское удивление, как будто это не он главный кукольник в их театре.

     - Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Трусливый Лев, - вступает Мистик, и за спиной Чарльза изображает целую пантомиму “зачем-ты-ему-напомнил???”

Раздается раскатистый рык, и Хэнк очень правдоподобно вздрагивает.

     - Бежим! - кричит Чарльз, и все срываются с места.

Эрик старается держаться последним: логика подсказывает, что железный человек имеет больше шансов справиться с неведомыми зверями. Но бежать приходится недолго - путь преграждает огромный разлом в земле, практически каньон, который тянется в обе стороны, насколько хватает взгляда.

Эрик загораживает собой Чарльза и Мистик, Хэнк застывает рядом с ним, монотонно приговаривая “О, как я ужасно боюсь тигроведей!” - и тут из леса выскакивает огромный кудлатый зверь и ревет во всю свою зубастую пасть. Потом предположительный тигроведь неуклюже поднимается на задние лапы и начинает бить себя передними в грудь, рев его приобретает переливы и превращается в почти оперную руладу.

     - Разве тигроведи так себя ведут? - озадаченно спрашивает Чарльз.

     - Логан? - кричит Хэнк. - Логан, если это ты, то это другая история!

Рев смолкает.

     - Блядь, - хрипло говорит чудовище, - я так старался, хотя голова прям раскалывается, а все зря. Привет, Чак. Мы же вроде на Тарзана договаривались? О, Ваше Магнитство тоже тут? Вот уж по кому не скучал.

\- Страшила, не надо! - кричит Мистик, и Эрик оборачивается.

Кажется, что воздух вокруг превращается в липкую патоку. На грани слышимости раздается звук, похожий на завывание циркулярной пилы. Позади чучело в синем кафтане, и оно вызывает у Эрика желание оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше. Глаза страшилища горят синим огнем, нарисованные брови выражают удивление, рот - идеально прямая черная линия.

Страшила-Чарльз - это все еще Чарльз, нельзя об этом забывать - мягко говорит, словно зачитывая с листа:

     - Из леса выскочил страшный тигроведь с огромными клыками и стальными когтями и зарычал.

Раздается рёв, но он не кажется агрессивным, скорее, это вопль попавшего в капкан животного.

     - Трусливый Лев вышел вперед и зарычал в ответ. И от страха рык у него получился такой громогласный, что эхо от него разнеслось над всем лесом, а тигроведь застыл на месте.

Хэнк, грива которого рыжеет на глазах, марионеткой проходит мимо Эрика и послушно рычит. Эхо многократно повторяет рев. Чучело стоит с мечтательным выражением на нарисованном лице.

     - Дровосек! Дровосек! Да Эрик же! - раздается шепот Рейвен у локтя Эрика. - Руби дерево! Руби, ты следующий будешь, делай мост!!

Эрик поворачивается к уходящей в небеса сосне, стоящей рядом. Была ли она секунду назад? В ушах звенит, топор в руках выглядит дешевой бутафорией. Как вообще валят деревья такой величины? Эрик замахивается.

     - Страшила! - звенит колокольчиком Рейвен. - Посмотри, Дровосек делает мост, чтобы мы могли убежать!!

Эрик продолжает рубить, стараясь не задумываться о том, что делает. Так дело идет быстрее, хотя он уверен, что в реальной жизни уже бы был утыкан летящими во все стороны щепками. Почему вообще он решил, что изготовление нового шлема - дело несрочное? Остается надеяться, что падать дерево будет куда надо, повинуясь сюжету. Звон в ушах затихает. Сосна валится вниз и, действительно, ложится ровно поперек оврага.

     - Страшила, вперед, - Рейвен тормошит и подталкивает Чарльза, который снова несомненный Чарльз, хотя его взгляд остается пустым, а в зрачках гуляют лазурные искры.

Перед тем как самой вскочить на бревно, Рейвен что-то шепчет Хэнку в синее ухо и машет рукой в сторону тигроведя-Логана. Тот стоит чуть поотдаль и трясет кудлатой головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху. Потом девочка в клетчатом платье легко бежит по стволу, лавируя между ветвями. Эрик следует за ней и в который раз восхищается самообладанием Мистик. На том берегу их уже ждет как ни в чем не бывало улыбающийся Чарльз.

Хэнк добирается чуть позже, его лапы ступают неуверенно, хвост испачкан смолой. За ним, медленно и напряженно, по сосне крадется Логан.

     - Что же делать? - восклицает Чарльз. - Ужасный тигроведь нас скоро догонит!

Эрик думает, что меньше всего Логан похож на кого-то, кто хочет их догнать.

     - Если бы у меня были мозги, - продолжает профессор-Ксавье-всегда-можно-договориться, - я бы сказал, что надо обрушить мост. Дровосек, друг мой, руби!

Не то чтобы Эрик испытывает к Логану теплые чувства, но Чарльз, предлагающий сбросить кого-то в пропасть - это противоречит всему, что он знает о телепате.

Хэнк, неправильно истолковав его колебания, говорит вполголоса:

     - У Логана отличная регенерация, с ним все будет в порядке… Скорее всего.

Эрику хватает трех ударов, чтобы обрушить мост. Хэнк кричит вслед молча летящему в пропасть неудачливому тигроведю:

     - И больше не попадайся нам на пути!

С мрачным весельем Эрик думает, что даже недалекий Логан в состоянии самостоятельно сделать выводы из своего маленького приключения, если, конечно, он это приключение действительно переживет. Возможно, даже запомнит, что опасно напиваться с телепатами.

     - Ну, - говорит Чарльз, - пойдемте скорее, жду не дождусь, когда же у меня будут настоящие мозги!


	4. Chapter 4

Дорогу из желтого кирпича вскоре пересекает еще один овраг. Лес остался позади, деревьев поблизости нет. Эрик безуспешно пытается выудить из памяти сюжет чертовой сказки. Как им положено решать эту проблему?

Чарльз напряженно и демонстративно думает - брови сведены, лоб наморщен, палец у виска. Рейвен постукивает носком туфли по кирпичам дороги, Хэнк с печалью на морде расчесывает гриву гребешком, потому что “Нельзя себя так запускать! Друг мой, ты же нацеплял ретро.. четро.. чертополоха!”. Сейчас он больше похож на человека в неудачном костюме, чем на настоящего льва.

     - Ч.. Страшила, может, попробуем обойти?

     - Нет, этот овраг слишком длинный, как мы потом найдем дорогу в Изумрудный город - нам нельзя сбиться с пути!

     - Что же нам делать? Неужели это конец? - скучающе говорит Мистик. Эрик готов поспорить, что она-то знает, что будет дальше. Подтверждая эту мысль, девочка со значением смотрит на Хэнка.

Зверь мнется, вздыхает, протягивает ей гребень и, наконец, мямлит:

     - Может быть, у меня получится перепрыгнуть. В конце концов, я очень сильный. Может быть, я даже смогу всех вас перенести. Наверное.

На Эрика Трусливый Лев косится с неодобрением. Сколько весит человек из железа и имеет ли это значение в мире, сконструированном Чарльзом? Никогда не знаешь, какие правила у того гибкие, а какие - отлиты из чугуна.

     - Ве-ли-ко-леп-на-я идея! - Чарльз взволнованно запускает руку в волосы. Кажется или они теперь длиннее? - Я буду первым, я же здесь самый легкий. Следом ты перенесешь Дороти, а последним - Дровосека.

Эрик усилием воли давит рвущееся с губ “Потому что его не жалко”. Чарльз бросает на него укоризненный взгляд, Эрик в ответ поднимает брови и колюче думает - _Страшила умеет читать мысли?_ Чарльз отворачивается и идёт к Хэнку, переминающемуся с лапы на лапу на краю обрыва.

Когда они прыгают через пропасть, на мгновение Эрик видит, что над разломом распластался не лев, а диковинный синий зверь, на спине которого, залитый лучами красного закатного солнца, замер настоящий Чарльз, болезненно-худой и измученный.

***

     - Мистик, тебе не кажется, что ты ведешь себя странно?

     - Кто бы говорил, Эрик. 

\- Допускаю, что и я тоже. Зверь.. ладно, Зверь в пределах нормы. Тебя это совсем не беспокоит?

     - Магнето, что за хождение вокруг да около. Ты думаешь, что Чарльз промыл мне мозги.

     - Я знаю, что он всем нам промыл мозги, это очевидно. Вопрос, насколько.

Мистик смотрит устало-снисходительно.

     - Эрик, как ты думаешь, каково это - расти с телепатом его уровня? Которому требуется прикладывать усилия, чтобы случайно не устроить у тебя в голове генеральную уборку? Который говорит: “Это Рейвен, ты решила взять её под опеку, помнишь, мама?” - и на следующий день семейный адвокат начинает оформление документов.

     - Какое отношение..

     - Не перебивай. Когда Чарльз валялся с температурой в горячечном бреду, я гуляла с ним по лесам в виде мишки Винни. Когда Чарльз решил, что есть мясо аморально, весь дом перешел на вегетарианство. Знаешь, с какой скоростью у нас менялась прислуга? “Дом с привидениями”, ага. До моих пятнадцати он жил в моей голове. Потом пообещал не влезать без спроса и очень старался сдержать слово. Очень. - Рейвен поджимает губы - смотрится неуместно на детском лице. - Поверь мне, про промывание мозгов я знаю побольше тебя.

Она вздыхает, расправляет платье на коленях, опускает взгляд. Молчит. Эрик терпеливо ждет, стараясь не выказывать раздражения, ему не улыбается снова разжимать заклинившие челюсти лезвием топора.

     - Чарльз не будет нас исправлять, он знает, что от этого бывает, и хорошо себя надрессировал. Что бы ему ни дал Логан, твоя драгоценная свобода воли в безопасности, пока ты не ломаешь сюжет. Я думаю, мы скоро все будем в реальном мире, так что отдыхай, пока можешь.

Хотел бы Эрик ей поверить.

***

Просыпается он от того, что падает.

     - Круто, ты прям Железный Человек теперь. Сам так придумал или Чарльз выбрал? Не, вряд ли сам. Что нового, почему по телеку тебя больше не показывали, отдыхаешь? Медленный ты какой-то, пойду к Дороти, лучше сам, чем не сам. Не спи, замерзнешь.

Серебристая собачонка спрыгивает с лежащего на земле Эрика, скрежетнув напоследок по нему когтями, и мчится к Мистик, выписывать вокруг неё энергичные восьмёрки. Чарльз, размашисто жестикулируя, что-то рассказывает. Похоже, разведка закончилась успешно и можно продолжать путь.

Эрик чувствует, что подбородок и рубашка спереди промокли, и машинально тянется рукой. Рука натыкается на гладкий металл корпуса, абсолютно сухой. Неужели иллюзия слабеет? Эрик старается сосредоточиться на физических ощущениях, на неожиданном чувстве сытости, но они ускользают, и лес снова становится единственной реальностью.

Что ж, философски думает Эрик, по крайней мере, Чарльз не забывает меня поливать и удобрять. Удачно, что есть привычка всегда и везде держать при себе запас еды и воды, будь то заброшенная шахта или гостиничный номер.


	5. Chapter 5

_Я или шагаю по дороге, или валю лес. Не слишком разнообразно, Чарльз_.  Эрик старается думать просто и ясно. Рискованно, разумеется, но не похоже, чтобы профессор Ксавье придирался к мыслям. Даже сомнительные разговоры не приводят к санкциям, если они происходят в его отсутствие.

_К чему этот цирк? Чего ты пытаешься добиться?_ Третье дерево падает на землю, Эрик начинает обрубать ветви. Чарльз неподалеку обирает малиновый куст, он глух к мысленным тирадам - или наловчился игнорировать раздраженные монологи.

Может ли быть так, что телепат полностью потерял связь с реальностью и самозабвенно играет в говорящее пугало? Непонятно, что хуже - такой вариант или Чарльз, осознанно поддерживающий воображаемый полигон. Утешает мысль, что здесь же и Мистик, и Зверь, и Россомаха.. ладно, Логан не очень успокаивает, со своим полетом в пропасть. Кроме того, они все могут быть очередной иллюзией.

Эрик встряхивается и идёт к следующему дереву - бесполезно думать, вскрыли ему голову полностью или частично. Можно только наблюдать и постараться не упустить шанс.

***

Плот почти готов. Река, преградившая им путь, широкая, но спокойная. Жёлтые кирпичи уходят под воду на одном её берегу и продолжаются на другом. В камышах мирно квакают лягушки, над водой летают стрекозы, Рейвен жалуется на укусы комаров и не отходит от костра, Хэнк с Питером отправились в лес, на охоту.

Рано утром запланировано вооружиться шестами и перебраться через реку, сейчас же Эрик сидит на берегу и ждет заката.

     - Можно к тебе присоединиться? - Чарльз подходит, громко шурша травой - предупреждает? - садится рядом, подобрав под себя ноги. Он выглядит.. очень молодо. Словно не было ни Кубы, ни тюрьмы, ни свершившегося в будущем нового Холокоста. В груди колет, хотя вроде бы достоверно известно, что ничего в ней нет и быть не должно.

     - Мой берег - твой берег. - отвечает Эрик. - Предложил бы выпить, но нечего.

     - У меня есть кое-что получше, - улыбается Чарльз и достает из кармана тряпичный сверток.

Эрик, подняв бровь, наблюдает, как на траве расстилается большой клетчатый платок, а на платке раскладывается куча бумажек с кособоко нарисованными шахматными фигурами.

     - Дороти была так добра, что рассказала мне про замечательную стра-те-ги-ческую игру и даже помогла все для нее приготовить. Поиграем?

     - Разумеется.

На небе мягко сияет месяц с хороводом звезд, когда партия заканчивается вечным шахом. Вокруг платка собрались светлячки, они светят достаточно ярко, чтобы было видно фигуры. Эрик мог бы указать, что даже в волшебной стране светлячки не слушаются всех подряд, но почему-то молчит.

Глаза Чарльза блестят, на скулах румянец. Эрик ловит себя на том, что слишком широко улыбается, и начинает заново раскладывать бумажки по клеткам платка.

***

Плыть по реке скучно, хотя и умиротворяюще. Эрик стоит с шестом на правом краю плота, Чарльз - на левом. Остальные устроились посередине; Питер, которого Рейвен с видимым удовольствием называет Тото, бегает кругами и говорит, говорит, говорит.

Кажется, или Рейвен наблюдает за Эриком? Хэнк, напротив, отводит глаза и старательно изучает облака, стоит на него посмотреть. Жаль, что не получилось выбрать момент и узнать больше про сюжет. Что-то подсказывает, что очередное происшествие не за горами.

Эрик старается не сбиваться с диагонального курса - реку решено форсировать под углом, чтобы как можно меньше бороться с течением. На плечо опускается неведомо как залетевшая так далеко от берега бабочка, сидит, расправив крылья, задумчиво переступает тонкими лапками по металлу.

***

Тучи собираются неожиданно. Только что светило солнце и по небу лениво плыли редкие облака, и вот уже ветром гнет деревья, падают первые капли дождя и доносятся раскаты грома. Река взбрыкивает, Эрик налегает на шест изо всех сил, чтобы плот не унесло обратно на середину.

Перекрывая шум ветра и дождя, Чарльз кричит:

     - Держитесь, берег близко! - и размашисто опускает свою жердь в воду.

Все происходит за несколько секунд: палка втыкается в дно и застревает, Чарльз не успевает ее отпустить, течение реки увлекает за собой плот - и фигура в синем костюме беспомощно повисает над водой. Эрик отбрасывает шест, собирается перед прыжком в воду-

     - Хватай его, Хэнк! - кричит Рейвен, и Эрика сбивают с ног.

Голова с колокольным звоном бьется о бревна, в глазах плывет, лицо заливает дождем. Плот крутит и уносит все дальше от одинокой фигуры, висящей на шесте над водой.


	6. Chapter 6

     - ..все-таки у меня есть некоторые сомнения. Мы что-то упускаем. - знакомый голос. Зверь? - У тебя больше в этом опыт, Чарльз склонен использовать свои.. реконструкции ммм.. педагогически?

     - Обычно было просто весело. - Рейвен.

     - Вот, например - откуда Логану знать Эрика? А он его узнал, причем сразу. Интересно было бы поговорить с Чарльзом, вероятно, будущие воспоминания как-то отпечатались в мозгу у Логана и наша ..ситуация открыла к ним доступ.

     - Или Чарльз поделился с ним своими печалями.

     - Кхм. Ладно, это вполне возможно. Возвращаясь к теме - раньше же центральным персонажем был он сам, почему сейчас ты?

 _Соскучился_ , думает Эрик, но держит свое мнение при себе. Больше шансов услышать что-то полезное, пока тебя считают выбывшим из строя.

     - Пыль на ветруу… Все лишь пыыль на ветрууу…

Какого черта? Голос Чарльза доносится издалека, но слова вполне различимы. Редкие фальшивые ноты компенсируются чувством, с которым поющий выводит:

     - Вся эта песня так стара, лишь капля в бесконечном море, всё созданное возьмёт земляаа..

Эрик хорошо помнит, когда в последний раз слышал, как Чарльз поет. Раньше тот верил, что авторитет и светлый профессорский образ надо беречь, и распевал исключительно в душе. Теперь профессор Ксавье озабочен сохранением лица значительно меньше.

     - Пыль на ветру… Все мы пыль на ветру...

Что бы ни происходило, опасность Чарльзу, очевидно, не грозит - Рейвен раздраженно фыркает, Хэнк, кашлянув, говорит:

     - Это все-таки лучше, чем когда он пел “Я буду жить! Я буду жить!”. Мне кажется.

     - Эрик, поднимайся уже, скрип челюстей тебя выдает, - расслабленная Рейвен уступает место Мистик.

***

Чарльз висит на шесте над гладью реки, снова текущей медленно и лениво, и услаждает слух товарищей авторской подборкой, в которой меланхолические стенания сменяются жизнеутверждающими воззваниями. Кроме как сидеть у костра и подпевать (Хэнк) или жарить карасей (Рейвен) делать особо нечего: Тото-Питера послали искать хоть какого-нибудь аиста, потому что именно аист должен спасти Страшилу - и никак иначе.

     - И ты говорила, что видела Эмму Фрост, - обращается Хэнк к Рейвен, с аппетитом уплетающей рыбу.

     - Этого не может быть, Эмма мертва.

     - Эрик, она выглядела недовольной и очень живой, - Рейвен облизывает пальцы и тянется за железной кружкой, найденной в избушке Дровосека. Кружка упорно вызывает в памяти Эрика шлем, который ему пришлось оставить вечность и четыре месяца назад. - У нас было мало времени, до появления Чарльза сюжет держал гораздо крепче. Похоже, Эмма не думала, что кто-то знает, что она жива. И быть доброй волшебницей ей не улыбалось, но со всем этим белым цветом неудивительно, конечно, что именно она. Мы с ней в конце должны будем еще раз встретиться, сможешь поздороваться.

     - Все это выглядит избыточным, - упорно гнет свою линию Хэнк. - Даже с наркотиками и Церебро, все равно ..слишком. Зачем бы Чарльзу тянуть всех подряд, если его действительно Логан подначил? Тем более Эмму Фрост, которая наверняка сопротивлялась. Или Питера? В прошлый раз проходные персонажи или думали, что спали, или вообще были ненастоящие. И реакция на самодеятельность - не помню, чтобы она была такой резкой. - уши Хэнка прижимаются к голове, задняя лапа нервно скребет когтями землю.

     - Мм.. - Рейвен слегка морщится, крутит в руках пустую кружку, блестящий металлический бок посылает солнечного зайчика скакать по траве. - Вообще нет, мне кажется, раньше такого не было.

     - И Эрик.. почему Чарльз включил Эрика?

Эрик скептически поднимает брови, но в глубине души согласен со Зверем. Стреляя в Мистик в Париже он был уверен, что неназываемое и кровоточащие, что было между ним и Чарльзом, наконец оборвется. То, что Рейвен жива - не его заслуга, Чарльз не мог этого не понять. Не мог простить. Уверенность эта подкреплялась тем фактом, что управлял Эриком как марионеткой не его давний ..друг, а отстраненный профессор Ксавье, разорвавший контакт сразу же, как цель была достигнута.

Однако, сейчас Эрик почему-то в Волшебной, чтоб её, стране, слушает заполошное кряканье очередной утки, которую спугнуло с чувством спетое “Будь что будет, будь что будет, Будь что будет, будь что будет. Да, говори всегда: "Будь что будет".

 _Битлз Чарльзу должно хватить надолго_ , вздыхает про себя Эрик.

     - Может ли быть такое, что Чарльз полностью потерял контроль? - Хэнк говорит медленно и очень осторожно, как будто слова могут обрушить на них небо. Что вполне вероятно, учитывая особенности места.

     - Такое было несколько раз, но очень недолго, и Чарльз всегда возвращался. - хотя Рейвен звучит уверенно, ее тонкие пальчики комкают подол платья.

     - Было что-то конкретное, что ему помогало?

     - Я, - может ли быть такое, что губы девочки дрожат? Что происходит с Мистик, что сейчас она не может или не считает нужным следить за своей мимикой? - Последний раз был довольно давно, мы тогда.. я часто была якорем для брата, напоминала ему, кто он. Но больше нет.

     - Мило, - все, что может сказать Эрик. Почему он всегда оказывается прав, когда ожидает худшего? - Как ты мне сказала - "Чарльз не такой, отдыхай, пока можешь"?

Рейвен несколько секунд смотрит на него не мигая, потом молча пересаживается ближе к Хэнку, прислоняется к синему боку, подбирает под себя ноги, зарывается пальцами в густой мех. Хэнк тихо спрашивает ее о чем-то, склоняет гривастую голову ближе, слушая ответ.

Эрик демонстративно вытягивается на траве и закрывает глаза, игнорируя игнорирующих его спутников.

Над рекой разносится грустное -

                                                   Представьте, что не стали

                                                   На страны мир делить.

                                                   Причин нет быть убитым,

                                                   И не за что убить.

                                                   Представьте, что все люди -

                                                   Братья на земле...

 

                                                   Быть может, я мечтатель,

                                                   Но такой я не один.

                                                   В наш круг скорей вставайте,

                                                   И станет мир един.


	7. Chapter 7

Аистом оказывается взъерошенный белобрысый мальчишка во фланелевой пижаме с медвежатами. За его спиной огромные белые крылья. Он уверен, что спит и видит чудесный сон, потому что только во сне люди могут летать. Уговорить его слетать за Чарльзом, по-прежнему висящим посреди реки на шесте, удается легко. Во сне возможно что угодно, поэтому новоявленному аисту даже не приходит в голову усомниться в том, что он сможет перенести на берег взрослого, пусть и тощего, мужчину. Удачно, что тот хотя бы утомился и перестал петь.

Чарльз рассыпается в витьеватых благодарностях, выражает восхищение альтруизмом своего спасителя, ожидаемо восторженно поражается перьям. Пацан хлопает глазами и застенчиво кутается в крылья. Питер носится вокруг и заполошно гавкает. Сюжет крепчает, не иначе.

Наконец, с любезностями покончено и они снова отправляются в путь. Питер убегает вперед по дороге из желтого кирпича на поиски других невольных обитателей иллюзорного мира. Рейвен и Чарльз идут следом, держась за руки. Хэнк вышагивает рядом с ними, морда его выражает глубокую задумчивость. Эрик вскидывает на плечо топор и успевает сделать несколько шагов, когда крылатый мальчишка нерешительно его окликает.

Стоит поторопиться, но вдруг этот разговор - часть сюжета? Хотя основную идею Эрику уже объяснили - дойти до Изумрудного города, получить от волшебника задание устранить конкурентку, устранить конкурентку, всем получить вознаграждение (“Представь только, тебе дадут сердце! Жаль даже, что это будут обычные часы, тебе бы не помешало сердечной теплоты”), отправить Дороти домой - но конкретика осталась за кадром, так что не помешает быть осторожнее.

     - Э-эрик? Вы же Эрик? Эрик Леншерр?

     - Да, - обращался ли к нему кто-то по имени при ребенке?

     - У меня для вас письмо. Вот. - из кармана пижамы появляется мятый конверт, на котором знакомым округлым почерком написано “Передать Эрику Леншеру лично в руки, когда никого не будет рядом” - До свидания!

Белые крылья распахиваются и уносят своего хозяина в синюю высь. Может быть, тот исчезает за облаками, а может, просто исчезает. Эрик не уверен - слишком ярко бьет в глаза солнце.

Железные ступни гулко звенят, когда приходится перейти на бег, чтобы догнать остальных. Письмо порвано на мелкие клочки и выброшено в придорожные кусты. На тонком, полупрозрачном листе бумаги было всего три слова: “Эрик, помоги мне”.

***

Огромное маковое поле уходит за горизонт. Хэнк и Рейвен, которые в последнее время практически неразлучны, глядят на цветы с одинаковым отвращением. Похоже, стоит ждать неприятностей. Чарльз беззаботно улыбается и начинает собирать букет “для нашей милой Дороти”, игнорируя напряженное выражение на лице получательницы. Когда он протягивает цветы Рейвен, та словно собирается на мгновение, а потом зарывается лицом в алые лепестки. На румяной щеке остается черная пыльца. Хэнк шумно выдыхает и смотрит на нее коровьими глазами. Не может же быть, чтобы Чарльз запланировал для своей обожаемой сестры что-то плохое - или может?

Через пять минут Рейвен начинает зевать, через десять они натыкаются на Питера, дрыхнущего без задних лап в зарослях мака. Собачья шерсть почти вся черная, серебристые пряди остались только на морде. Через пятнадцать минут Рейвен мягко опускается на землю, не выпуская “Тото” из рук, и крепко засыпает.

     - О нет, - восклицает Чарльз. - Почему у меня нет мозгов, с мозгами я бы понял раньше. Это же сонные маки! Лев, тебе надо быстрее бежать с этого поля. Дороти мы ещё сможем унести отсюда, но ты намного тяжелее.

Хэнк срывается с места раньше, чем Чарльз заканчивает говорить, и уносится вперед.

     - А мы почему не засыпаем? - спрашивает Эрик, подозрительно прислушиваясь к себе. Чарльз смотрит на него дружелюбно-снисходительно.

     - Вот поэтому я и говорю, что мозги - это чрез-вы-чай-но важно! Я соломенный, ты жестяной, конечно же, маки на нас не действуют. Мы же вообще не нуждаемся в сне и отдыхе, позволю себе напомнить.

     - И как я забыл, - ответ получается кислым, но тут уж ничего не поделать.

***

 _Есть в этом незамысловатый символизм_ , думает Эрик. Его руки сплетены с руками Чарльза, на получившемся сиденье покачивается Рейвен, даже во сне крепко держащая черную дворняжку. Вокруг расстилается море алых цветов и царит абсолютная тишина, которую нарушает лишь звук шагов Эрика да еле слышное сопение спящих.

 _Хотя вот Питер тут не к месту_ , продолжается мысль. _Может быть, я что-то упускаю?_ Эрик почти ловит хвост ускользающего прозрения, когда Чарльз начинает тихо напевать детскую колыбельную. Время поддерживать светскую беседу.

     - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

     - Ве-ли-ко-леп-но, друг мой! Хотя я и волнуюсь за Льва, успел ли он добежать туда, где нет запаха этих маков?

     - Поживём-увидим. - Девочка на их руках спит беспокойно, она хмурится, глаза под веками быстро двигаются, лицо бледное. Пес подергивает лапами и поскуливает. Что им снится? Рискованно, но надо попробовать достучаться до Чарльза - Ты помнишь, как ты здесь появился?

     - Конечно, меня сделал фермер, чтобы я охранял его поле. Было ужасно скучно, когда я не мог ходить, знаешь ли. Я так рад, что теперь у меня есть такие хорошие друзья и я иду с ними в Изумрудный город!

     - Я не это имел в виду.

     - А что? И у этого фермера совсем не было таланта к рисованию. Посмотри только, как он неровно нарисовал мне глаза-

Чарльз ловит его взгляд и Эрик сбивается с шага. _Это нечестно_ , думает он, _нечестно_. Мысль бьется в голове как случайно залетевший в окно воробей, раз за разом пытающийся пробить грудью стекло и вырваться на волю. В ушах шумит, незаметное до этого дуновение ветра обжигает кожу. “Чарльз”, - почти говорит Эрик, но вовремя останавливается. Рот захлопывается с лязганьем. В зрачках Чарльза гуляют лазурные сполохи, которых не было мгновение назад.

     - ..мне кажется, у тебя отличные глаза, - с трудом получается сказать.

     - Ты так говоришь, потому что мы друзья, а на самом деле один больше другого, - на лице у Чарльза снова светлая открытая улыбка.

Эрик вздыхает и старательно думает - _Я найду выход_ , а вслух произносит:

     - Что ты собираешься делать, когда у тебя будут мозги?


	8. Chapter 8

Конечно же, Хэнк не успел убежать с поля. Они находят его на самом краю, золотистая морда скрыта цветами, все тело вытянуто в последней попытке выбраться. Большие лапы словно и во сне продолжают бежать, кисточка хвоста, тоже ставшая золотистой, то пропадает среди зелени и алых лепестков, то выныривает, как голова диковинной змеи.

Дороти складывают на поросшем мягкой травой пригорке - трудно думать о ней как о Рейвен и, тем более, как о Мистик, когда она лежит, свернувшись калачиком, вся воплощение детской беззащитности. Тото тоже еще спит. По крайней мере, хотя бы перестал скулить.

Руки Эрика берут топор сами по себе в середине речи Чарльза, вслух размышляющего о способах вытащить Льва с поля. Очевидно, что появление рядом с ними дикого кота, несущегося за мышью, это следующий сюжетный ход. Топор послушно взлетает вверх, со свистом падает вниз, голова кота отделяется от туловища, лапы животного в последний раз дергаются, кровь быстро впитывается в землю. Неприятно осознавать, с какой легкостью Чарльз перехватывает контроль над чужим телом.

Был ли кот кем-то настоящим и если да, то что произошло в настоящем мире? Проснулся ли кто-то от кошмара или, наоборот, умер во сне? Был ли это кто-то из мутантов?

Голос мыши, благодарящей их за спасение, дрожит от пережитого ужаса. Кто бы ни скрывался под шкуркой грызуна, сюжет этому человеку известен. Со всей округи сбегаются мыши на помощь своей королеве и скоро Хэнк лежит на уже обжитом пригорке. Остается только ждать, когда свежий воздух сделает своё дело и всех разбудит.

Эрик старательно борется с желанием поймать пяток-другой грызунов и с пристрастием их допросить. Может такое быть, что все они реальные люди? Если возможности Чарльза настолько велики, то может быть, он мог бы стать той силой, которая качнет весы истории в пользу мутантов. Если бы только удалось его как-нибудь ..убедить.

***

Рейвен просыпается самой первой. Подскакивает, обнимает Чарльза, чмокает ошарашенного Эрика в щеку и кружится, смеясь, по поляне. Потом объявляет, что немедленно хочет себе букет не ядовитых ромашек и вприпрыжку отправляется собирать цветы. Чарльз не подает никаких признаков, что раскаивается, и это еще более непонятно. Ясно как день, что у Рейвен не все в порядке с головой.

Пробуждения Хэнка Эрик ждет, держа руку на топоре. Дело идет к вечеру, когда синий лев спокойно открывает глаза, потягивается, зевает, демонстрируя внушающий уважение набор зубов, аккуратно огибает топор и идет здороваться с Чарльзом.

Когда Эрик замечает, как Рейвен вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а Хэнк ей едва заметно кивает, он не знает, какое чувство сильнее: облегчение, что рядом все еще именно Рейвен, а не пустоголовая Дороти, или раздражение, что эти двое работают в команде и скрываются не только от Чарльза, но и от самого Эрика.

К тому моменту, как приходит в себя Питер и начинает, заливаясь звонким лаем, носиться вокруг, Рейвен уже сплела венки из полевых цветов себе, брату и Хэнку - отвлекшись от тихой беседы с последним только один раз, чтобы попросить “чудесного Страшилу” попробовать найти для нее еще ягод или грибов.

***

     - Дровосек? Дровосек! - Эрик не сразу понимает, что Хэнк обращается к нему. - Сходим за дровами? Скоро ночь, Дороти замерзнет, если не будет костра.

Львиная морда пытается незаметно бровями изобразить, что надо соглашаться и не привлекать внимания Чарльза. Получается не очень, но Эрик все равно поднимается, кивает и берет топор. Неловкое молчание тянется до самой рощи.

     - Дрова правда придется принести, - предупреждает Эрик, оглядываясь в поисках сушняка.

     - У нас проблемы, - переходит Хэнк прямо к делу.

     - У нас?

     - В первую очередь у меня и у Чарльза, а также у всех тех, кто находится в особняке. Но у тебя тоже, потому что ты здесь, и я не берусь прогнозировать, возможно ли отсюда самостоятельно выбраться в здравом рассудке. - Хэнк вздыхает. - Чарльз нашел способ обеспечить нас едой и питьем в реальном мире..

     - Я в курсе, сон здесь - время пить и есть там.

     - Отлично, - радуется Хэнк, словно перед ним отстающий ученик, который смог решить хитрую задачу. - Я предположил, что есть возможность сохранить сознание бодрствующим во время этого возвращения. И у нас получилось, я имею в виду, у нас с Рейвен. Она не в особняке, поэтому никаких новостей не принесла, но я сейчас на кухне. - Пауза. Хэнк несколько раз нервно моргает. - Эрик, там в коридоре лежит спецназ.

     - В смысле - лежит?

     - Лежит плашмя, я имею в виду, ничком, то есть. Без сознания или.. я не знаю. Крови не видно. Окно на кухне разбито, на газоне стоит чужой вертолет, в доме - мертвая тишина. Я предполагаю, это результат воздействия Чарльза. Не вертолет, разумеется, а тишина. Моя версия такая: Чарльз собирался развлечь Логана и отправился в Церебро, на нас напали, Чарльз принял меры, но из-за того, что он.. плохо контролировал себя, что-то пошло не так и мы все оказались в ловушке.

Эрик взрывается:

     - Как Чарльз может быть таким беспечным?! Как вы все готовы идти у него на поводу! Это невероятно, как вы отказываетесь видеть людское вероломство. Как-

     - Не время об этом спорить, мне кажется. Хочу напомнить тебе, что у нас не было подобных проблем с ЦРУ- и кем бы то ни было еще - ровно все то время, пока тебя не было рядом. - львиный хвост подергивается, хотя тон Хэнка остается вежливым.

     - Однажды ты поймешь, Зверь, что дело не во мне, дело в системе, но будет поздно. Я думал, привет из будущего закрыл этот вопрос раз и навсегда. - Эрик раздраженно дергает топор, застрявший после очередного неумелого удара.

Хэнк со значением молчит. Конца-краю его молчанию не видно. Кристально ясно: хочешь получить информацию - заткнись и слушай. Эрик сдается и спрашивает:

     - Как остаться в сознании и что я должен сделать?

Вид у Зверя довольный, такой капитуляции ему достаточно.

     - Возможность пробиться в реальный мир появляется только у того, кто серьезно выведен из строя в этом. Я проверял, обычный сон дает секундые проблески, не больше. После Измурудного города будет момент, когда Железный Дровосек ..недеспособен, как и Страшила, но сам понимаешь, к Чарльзу с этим не обратишься..

Наверное, на лице Эрика какое-то не такое выражение, потому что Хэнк запинается и пятится. Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, и лев делает еще один шаг назад.

     - Недееспособен?

     - Временно, Эрик. Потом Дровосека чинят и с ним снова полный порядок. Я практически уверен, что болевых ощущений быть не должно, в конце концов, в тексте на это особый упор был. Давно хотел спросить, кстати, как у тебя с сенсорной стороной? Поскольку ты металлический, должно.. Кхм. Забудь, ладно? Так вот, в этот момент твоя задача - не сопротивляться и не пытаться контролировать процесс, просто держаться на поверхности потока. И на той стороне не пытайся брать управление на себя, пока как следует не зацепишься. Скорее всего, второго шанса не будет. Ты когда-нибудь медитировал?

     - Зверь. Что случится с Чарльзом?

Хэнк неловко поправляет очки, снова появившиеся на львиной морде, отводит глаза.

     - Насколько я помню, ничего страшного. Он просто повисит на дереве некоторое время. Потом Дороти пошлет ему - и тебе, кстати, на помощь местных жителей, которые вас починят и даже улучшат.

Эрик думает минуту, затем возвращается к увязыванию веток в охапку. Очевидно, что Зверь не договаривает. Также очевидно, что выбора все равно нет. Если Чарльз решит подвергаться лишениям на общих основаниях, никто не сможет ему помешать, особенно здесь, где телепат всемогущ в самом буквальном смысле.

Хэнк продолжает рассказывать про тонкости возвращения в реальный мир. Задача Эрика - просто позвонить по телефону. Дождаться соединения с нужным номером, набрать в тоновом режиме двадцать цифр и проснуться окончательно, когда произойдет перезагрузка Церебро. Хэнк до телефона добраться не успел, у Эрика в гостиничном номере шансов больше.

Хэнк надеется, что кто бы ни напал на поместье, они придут в себя не сразу и будут дезориентированы. Хэнк говорит, что у него есть схема эвакуации и ему будет кому помочь. Хэнк уверен, что Рейвен тоже поспешит на помощь. Хэнк подчеркнуто не ждет ничего от Эрика и дает понять, что чтобы не случилось с “Людьми Икс”, это их внутреннее дело и вмешательство одиозного террориста им не требуется.

     - Эрик, я прошу тебя помочь, потому что сейчас мы в одной лодке и я не вижу альтернативы. Это не значит, что я тебе доверяю. Коды доступа к системе рассчитываются по специальным формулам, поэтому их нельзя просто взять у меня из головы. И в любом случае я собирался менять протокол. - напоследок говорит Хэнк, для разнообразия ни разу не запнувшись.

***

Рейвен у костра с аппетитом уплетает кукурузу, принесенную мышами в качестве дополнительной благодарности за спасение их королевы. Хэнк что-то бормочет себе под нос про пользу голодания и укладывается на траву рядом. Еще немного, и будет вилять хвостом и складывать ей голову на колени, вздыхает про себя Эрик.

Примечательно, что в последнии дни реальность не плывет, как случалось в начале. Кусты остаются кустами, земля землей, темное небо не пытается стечь за горизонт. Если это плохой признак, то что он означает?

Когда к нему подходит Чарльз и вопросительно поднимает брови, Эрик молча кивает и помогает разложить шахматный платок с фигурами.

Позже, глубокой ночью, глядя на незнакомые созвездия, Эрик впервые за долгое время вспоминает песок, проседающий под коленями, терпкий запах океана и свой голос, убеждающий - “Мы братья, ты и я”.

Нечитаемое выражение в глазах Чарльза снова и снова возвращает его к одному и тому же вопросу - кто мы друг другу? Эрик не собирается на него отвечать.


	9. Chapter 9

Остаток пути до Изумрудного города проходит по цветущим полям - никаких маков, только тысячелистник да колокольчики. Воздух дрожит от зноя. Чарльз молчит и бредет последним, чаще спотыкается. Даже Рейвен, отвлекшаяся от перешептывания с Хэнком, не в состоянии развеять его меланхолию.

Эрик бы с легкостью проигнорировал неясную тянущую тревогу, но сейчас, когда остается только механически шагать, даже такое смутное ощущение становится заметным. Что же не так? План действий есть, понятно, что происходит, почему не проходит чувство, что упущено что-то важное?

Чарльз-Страшила бледен, не пытается шутить, не восхищается красотами. Истощенный. Он выглядит истощенным. Вот оно. Чарльз сейчас в Церебро, Чарльз в инвалидном кресле, у Чарльза может не быть ни еды, ни воды. Вполне возможно, Эрику и не понадобится никуда звонить, все закончится гораздо раньше.

На ближайшем привале Эрик говорит со Зверем. Хэнк не может сказать ничего обнадеживающего. Он тоже не знает, есть ли у Чарльза возможность пить и есть. Полученное обещание поставить Чарльзу капельницу сразу же, как будет такой шанс, вызывает у Эрика волну нерационального раздражения.

***

Изумрудный город появляется неожиданно, буквально вырастает перед ними из-под земли. Конечно же, город зелёный и испускает зелёное сияние. Башни, шпили и прочее, что ожидается от сказочной столицы - в наличии. Сходство с особняком Ксавье - тоже.

Все оживляются - Рейвен обнимает брата, Питер с пулеметной скоростью делится с Хэнком впечатлениями. Эрик опирается на свой топор и скептически рассматривает массивные ворота. Не похоже, что их экспедицию будут встречать фанфарами. Эти ворота выглядят так, словно их никогда не открывали и открывать не собираются.

От огненного луча, который выжигает траву ровно там, где он только что стоял, Эрик отпрыгивает в последний момент. Тянет гарью, город дрожит в воздухе, словно мираж. В узкое окно высовывается кто-то в зеленой одежде и в зеленых же очках, с зеленым диском на груди, после некоторого раздумия опознаваемый как Алекс Саммерс. Эрик берет топор наизготовку.

Рейвен бросается вперед, маша руками, и по пути технично-случайно опрокидывает Чарльза. Зверь, пытаясь помочь “бедному Страшиле” подняться, снова того роняет, на этот раз как следует, в глубокую канаву у дороги. Выигранного времени хватает Мистик, чтобы призвать Саммерса к порядку и напомнить, что его тело находится в особняке и пожар - это последнее, что им всем нужно.

     - Ты мне должен, Хавок, - приводит последний аргумент Мистик, на мгновение сверкнув синевой, - оставь Эрика в покое.

Саммерс хмыкает и исчезает в бойнице.

     - Как трогательно, - Эрик раздражен. Недавняя инстинктивная попытка дотянуться до металла отзывается ломотой во всем теле и сверлящей болью в висках.

Изумрудный город опять обретает вещественность. Слева от ворот открывается небольшая дверь. Саммерс одаривает Эрика недружелюбным взглядом, которому не мешают даже его громоздкие зеленые очки. Почему Алекс снова у Чарльза? О чём еще молчат Мистик со Зверем?

     - Добро пожаловать в наш чудесный город, где правит Великий и Ужасный Волшебник Оз. Будьте добры, наденьте эти очки, чтобы защитить свои глаза от сверкания изумрудов. - мрачно говорит Хавок.

***

Город поражает не только своей безвкусной архитектурой, но и количеством жителей. К сожалению, нет никакой возможности отделиться от остальных и побеседовать с прохожими, чтобы выяснить, живые они или обычные декорации.

Чарльз, кажется, взбодрился. Он идет слева от Эрика, восхищается блеском драгоценных камней, украшающих стены домов - и время от времени цепляется за его локоть, чтобы не упасть, споткнувшись на булыжной мостовой.

 _Все-таки последовательность никогда не была твоей сильной стороной_ , размышляет Эрик. - _Почему я чувствую прикосновения твоих пальцев к моей коже, в то время как моя рука, как и все остальное, металлическая? Не говоря уже о набитом соломой тебе? Чарльз, ты должен собраться и прекратить этот балаган. Пока мы здесь, мы все беззащитны. Мы все в опасности._

Эрик продолжает попытки мысленно достучаться из чистого упрямства. Полная тишина в ответ непривычна и неприятна. Раньше Чарльз пользовался каждым шансом, любой возможностью установить мысленную связь. Эрик даже подозревает, что часть кошмаров, снившихся ему одно время в тюрьме, были чужими. По крайней мере, ни до, ни после он не видел сны про людей-кукол с пустыми глазами и бритвенно-острый стальной маятник, неумолимо приближающийся к налитым тяжестью ногам.

На предыдущем привале Эрик пытался направленно делиться воспоминаниями - если Рейвен удавалось быть якорем, значит, и кто-то другой тоже мог - но всё, чего он добился, это остутствия привычной партии в шахматы. Чарльз провел вечер с Питером, распевая с ним дуэтом разухабистые песни “из удивительной страны Дороти”.

***

В принципе, не удивительно, что Мойра МакТаггерт тоже здесь. В накрахмаленном темно-зеленом платье с передником она встречает их во дворце Великого и Ужасного Волшебника Изумрудного города, вымученно улыбается, с грехом пополам пробирается через официальные слова приветствия. Эрик отвечает ей подчеркнуто широкой улыбкой и с удовлетворением отмечает, что Мойра старается к нему не приближаться. Впрочем, она от них от всех держится на почтительном расстоянии, а на Чарльза избегает даже смотреть.

Запутанными коридорами их приводят к гостевым комнатам.

     - Это покои для уважаемого Страшилы, - сообщает бывшая сотрудница ЦРУ вычурной люстре на потолке.

     - Премного благодарен, - церемонно отвечает Чарльз, разглядывая свои видавшие лучшие дни ботинки.

     - Сегодня вы можете отдыхать, а завтра Великий и Ужасный примет вас в Тронном Зале, каждого отдельно. - теперь она обращается ко всем. - Следующая комната предназначена для Железного Дровосека, за ней идут покои для Могущественной Феи Убивающего Домика, - почему неподобающий тон горничной не считается нарушением сюжета и не приводит к санкциям? - а дальше специальное помещение с большой террасой для господина Льва.

Чарльз тихо желает всем спокойной ночи и уходит к себе - так даже лучше, вот и дополнительная возможность распросить Зверя о ближайших событиях.


	10. Chapter 10

Перекат, блок. Ну разумеется. Отпрыгнуть. Вот стоит расслабиться. Удар топором. Мимо. Как понимаешь - зря, совершенно напрасно.

Снова блок, уход, неудачная попытка ответить.

Эрика гоняет по просторному тронному залу кошмарное многолапое многоглазое чудовище. Чудовищу забыли сообщить, что оно должно мирно сидеть на троне и “максимум” вращать глазами. Голос прячущегося где-то Волшебника раздается со всех сторон, отражаясь эхом от мраморных стен.

Вчера Зверь раза три напомнил, что пытаться вытаскивать настоящего Оза из убежища не надо, надо просто побеседовать с его куклой. Кукла на куклу совсем не похожа; слишком подвижна для неуклюжей марионетки и явно стремится пообщаться с Эриком поближе.

Великий и ужасный продолжает говорить. Он вещает о важности порученной Дороти миссии, о значимости роли Железного Дровосека, о том, что будущее за истинно волшебными существами, а не за бесполезными массами слабых жевунов, мигунов и им подобных. Волшебник Изумрудного города говорит голосом Шмидта, верным до последней интонации. Даже смех, раздающийся, когда Эрика сбивает с ног поросшая жёстким волосом лапа и он врезается в стену с глухим звоном, роняя топор, это смех Шмидта. Ясно, чем это представление должно закончиться.

Кадавр методично загоняет Эрика в угол. Глаза чудовища, разной формы и разного размера, моргают вразнобой. Кажется, некоторые из них вполне человеческие. Взгляд притягивает монета, застрявшая в покатом бугристом лбу. Блестящая монета, крутящаяся, но остающаяся на месте - она не двигается вглубь, ее вращение беззвучно и бессмысленно.

Глаза на гротескной морде вдруг разом жмурятся, а потом снова открываются. Теперь они все одинакового водянистого серо-голубого цвета, который до сих пор вызывает у Эрика брезгливое отвращение.

Это иллюзия, механически повторяет он себе. Конструкт на основе воспоминаний и старой детской книжки. Привет от Чарльза с припиской “За все хорошее”. “Ты убил его, пока Чарльз его держал?!” - отзывается в памяти Мистик. Тогда она ушла, хлопнув дверью, и не появлялась неделю, почти сорвав намеченную операцию.

Тварь не пахнет ничем, и нос не глохнет от вони антисептика, как бывало, но Эрик начинает задыхаться.

     - Мальчик мой, - расстроганно, с придыханием, говорит Клаус Шмидт вокруг. Эхо дробно повторяет, - мой-мой-мой.

В ушах шумит, мир окрашен багровыми тонами ненависти, и Эрик скалится и бьёт головой в склоняющуюся к нему морду, бьёт, не жалея себя и не думая о последствиях.

***

В следующий момент он у выхода из тронного зала, в ледяной ладони - тёмное дерево дверной ручки. Шмидт за спиной вкрадчиво напутствует не возвращаться без победы.

     - Ну, что тебе сказал Волшебник? - озвучивает Рейвен необходимый по сюжету вопрос, когда тяжёлая дверь тихо закрывается.

     - То же, что и Страшиле - Эрик старательно следит за выражением своего лица и не менее старательно контролирует голос.

Очередь Дровосека была третьей, после Дороти и Страшилы. Первые двое вышли на своих ногах, хотя и видимо расстроенные отказом. Чарльз - бледный, губы плотно сжаты, Рейвен - с глазами, полными фальшивых слез. Долгосрочная работа под прикрытием Мистик всегда давалась с трудом, ещё отметил тогда Эрик.

Сейчас должен идти Лев. Имеет ли смысл предупреждать Хэнка? Может быть, это вообще был индивидуальный аттракцион и остальным подобных вывертов не полагается?

Поздно - из соседней с Тронным залом приемной выглядывает Мойра и приглашает господина Льва на аудиенцию с Великим и Ужасным Правителем Изумрудного города. Хэнк уходит, тянутся минуты ожидания, все молчат. Вот когда бы пригодилась разговорчивость Питера, но тот, оскорбленный внушительной табличкой на двери “С собаками нельзя”, умчался в город.

Чарльз продолжает держать дистанцию, и Эрик этому даже рад. Сейчас он не готов пытаться навести мосты, сейчас он выведен из равновесия и может только залить все напалмом, чтобы не осталось ничего живого. Остается крепче сжимать зубы и молчать.

***

Ночью Эрик отправляется к Чарльзу. Он сам не уверен, на что надеется и чего хочет: сказать спасибо и предложить напиться вместе - в прикроватной тумбочке обнаружилась бутылка кубинского рома - или встряхнуть телепата хорошенько, разозлить - что угодно лучше, чем пустой, отсутствующий взгляд.

В комнате Чарльза нет. Эрик бесцельно бродит по коридорам. Зеленые ковры гасят звук железных шагов, развешанные по стенам гобелены однообразны и стираются из памяти, стоит отвести взгляд, дворец кажется бесконечным лабиринтом. Эрик не раздумывая поворачивает туда, где слышны голоса, останавливается у выхода на террасу. Сначала он понимает только, что говорят Мистик и МакТаггерт, а потом - что разговор не предназначен для чужих ушей. Эрик делает осторожный шаг назад, отступает за тяжелую портьеру возле двери.

     - ..почему тогда он это сделал? Я думала, что он.. что между нами... что-то есть? - Мойра говорит через силу.

Шумный выдох. Наверняка Мистик еще и губы сжала раздраженно.

     - Потому что решил, что это лучший выход. Вообще мой брат и Эрик - одного поля ягоды. Оба пойдут до конца за свои идеалы. Вся разница, что один готов жертвовать чем и кем угодно, а второй в первую очередь будет жертвовать собой.

     - Чарльз не такой! Он не жертвует другими! 

     - Да, об этом я и говорю. Он пожертовал собой ради общего блага, а тебе досталось за компанию, для твоей же пользы. Ты же потом генетикой занялась, хорошо у тебя все сложилось - в общем?

     - Откуда ты знаешь?

     - Мы за тобой приглядывали. Немного. - Может быть, Рейвен бы и смутилась, но Мистик говорит ровно и безразлично.

     - Насколько немного? - отвечает Мойра в тон.

     - Просто чтобы проверить, что ты действительно ничего не помнишь. Потом Чарльз прислал нам официальное письмо, представляешь? Чрезвычайно вежливое. Прямо в наше “секретное убежище”. Чтобы Магнето оставил тебя в покое. - Рейвен приглушенно фыркает. - Эрик потом месяц мрачный ходил и дулся.

Несколько минут они обе молчат. Наконец Мойра невесело смеется. Рейвен вздыхает.

     - Если тебя это утешит.. Очаровывает людей Чарльз не думая, автоматически. Это как у хамелеона, способ выживания. Он старается быть милым, безопасным и в меру чудаковатым, чтобы не вызывать всплесков негатива. Даже сейчас… Невозможно экранироваться от всего, телепат всегда знает, как к нему относятся люди. Чувствовать любую, даже секундную, неприязнь, осуждение, агрессию - и так постоянно? - последние слова Рейвен говорит очень тихо, Эрику приходится напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать - Он и от меня постоянно требовал, чтобы я как можно меньше выделялась. Даже умники всех меряют по себе.

     - Я рада, что вы помирились. - делает неожиданный вывод Мойра.

Теперь уже очередь Рейвен смеяться, смех немного нервный, но в целом, довольно искренний.

     - Пойдем, я угощу тебя мятным мороженым, тут большие запасы. Ты его всё ещё любишь?

     - Чарльз говорил обо мне? - это однозначно Рейвен, Мистик снова пропала, как и не было.

     - Да, но про мороженое я сама догадалась, потом уже, изучала холодильники и кладовки, когда думала, что.. неважно. Так ты будешь мороженое?

     - Да, спасибо.

Они проходят в темноте мимо застывшего железной статуей Эрика - одинакового роста, плохо различимые в темноте. Рейвен начинает длинную путанную историю про мятный шоколад, какую-то школьную подругу и научную конференцию. Голоса постепенно затихают вдали.

***

Когда Эрик находит библиотеку, он уже почти решил прекратить бесполезные блуждания по замку и дожидаться утра. Как Саммерс и МакТаггерт ориентируются в этих одинаковых коридорах - большая загадка.

Чарльз сидит в кресле справа от входа. В мягком свете лампы видно, что верхние пуговицы на его светлой рубашке расстегнуты. Эрик подходит ближе и замирает. Широко открытые глаза телепата смотрят сквозь него, бледные руки сжимают подлокотники инвалидного кресла. Тень на худом плече неожиданно оборачивается взъерошенным вороном. Птица переступает когтистыми лапами, ерошит клювом волосы Чарльза и, наконец, хрипло каркает. Взгляд Чарльза фокусируется.

     - Эрик, тебе пиццу принесли - говорит он почти ласково, и уже привычный бесцветный водоворот закручивает сознание и тянет на дно.

     - _Когда же это кончится_ , - успевает раздраженно подумать Эрик.

     - _Могло быть хуже. Ты знаешь, что любимая книга Эммы - “Алиса в стране чудес”?_ \- приходит эхом ответ, и всё исчезает.


	11. Chapter 11

Утром Эрик в числе прочих “верных друзей Дороти” покидает Изумрудный город. Рейвен снова едет на спине у Хэнка, вдобавок навьюченного сумками с провизией и снаряжением. Спасибо Мойре, надо полагать. Провожая их, МакТаггерт прощается с каждым лично, целует в щеку вздрагивающего от неожиданности Чарльза, машинально тянется рукой к шее, когда говорит Эрику - “До встречи, Железный Дровосек”. Глаза ее, тем не менее, полны не страхом, а рассчетливым интересом. О чем она еще успела вчера поговорить с Рейвен?

Серебристой молнией проносится вперед Питер, обгоняя свой собственный заливистый лай. Только медленно оседающая дорожная пыль показывает, куда он умчался. Путь их лежит не по дороге из желтого кирпича, а по другой, грунтовой и заброшенной - ходить во владения последней злой волшебницы мало желающих. Эрик спиной чувствует мрачный взгляд Саммерса, застывшего на городской стене, поворачивается и салютует - Алекс в ответ показывает средний палец. Не стреляет - прогресс.

     - В путь, друзья мои! - призывает Чарльз. На нем новый костюм без заплат, глаза блестят, а щеки цветут румянцем.

***

Безупречно синее небо расстилается над бесконечной желтой степью. Поэтому, когда прямо у них над головой сгущается чернильно-черная туча и щедро поливает дождем, Эрик искренне раздражен. Раздражение быстро переходит в возмущение - железное тело в нарушение всех законов мироустройства ржавеет за считанные минуты и застывает в неловкой позе. “Могли бы и предупредить” - пытается выразить Эрик взглядом.

Мистик и Зверь, тоже промокшие до нитки, Эрика игнорируют. Все их внимание сосредоточено на Чарльзе, который до сих пор, несмотря на то, что ливень кончился также внезапно, как и начался, стоит съежившись и закрывает лицо ладонями.

     - ...Страшила? - Рейвен осторожно тянется к запястьям брата и разводит его руки в стороны.

     - Могло быть и хуже, правда? - губы Чарльза бледны до прозрачности, нос испачкан чем-то темным, и..

У Эрика на мгновение темнеет в глазах, потому что выше носа лицо Чарльза - сплошное месиво синих, голубых и черных потеков краски.

     - По крайней мере, я успел закрыть руками рот и все еще могу с вами говорить.

Рейвен достает большой платок в белую и голубую клетку, встает на цыпочки и начинает вытирать краску. Движения ее быстры и экономны, но, закончив, она роняет испачканный платок на землю и крепко обнимает брата. Там, где были глаза - гладкая кожа.

Чарльз неловко гладит светлую макушку и продолжает говорить:

     - Хотя пользы от меня теперь совсем немного, милая Дороти. Вряд ли я смогу теперь идти так быстро, как вы, или сражаться со Злой Волшебницей. Если бы у меня были мозги, я бы сказал, что тебе надо оставить меня и идти дальше с Железным Дровосеком. И Львом.

Кажется, или Рейвен начала всхлипывать? Может быть, стоит пересмотреть свое мнение об ее актерских талантах. Или о злопамятности Чарльза.

Эрик делает титаническое усилие, чтобы разжать заржавевшие челюсти, и обращается к Хэнку, который сидит с трагической мордой, наблюдая за всей этой сценой, и со значением спрашивает:

     - Что дальше делать будем?

     - Это все очень н-неожиданно, - отвечает Хэнк. Что может переводиться и как “Этого не было в тексте, мы все умрем”, и как “У нас дырявая память, может быть еще куча неприятных сюрпризов и, кстати, наш план? Забудь про него”.

***

Рейвен долго роется в сумках, но, в конце концов, все-таки находит масленку и приступает к почти привычной, но по-прежнему унизительной процедуре смазывания заржавевших суставов. Одновременно идет мозговой штурм.

Хэнк предлагает вернуться в Изумрудный Город и попросить помощи у Великого и Ужасного. Эрик кривится, но Рейвен успевает раньше него и говорит, что это бесполезно и волшебник не будет им помогать. Похоже, встреча с Озом ей тоже не понравилась. Тогда Эрик выдвигает разумное решение: он может нести Чарльза, сколько потребуется. Чарльз из упрямства протестует. Рейвен же почему-то считает, что следует отправиться на поиски Доброй Волшебницы, которая наверняка знает, что делать. Хэнк, нервно вздрагивая и сбиваясь, шепчет, что все это, в любом случае, кажется, слишком серьезные отклонения от сюжета. Гриву его уже треплет ветер, на горизонте сверкает молния, доносятся раскаты грома.

Игнорируя начинающуюся бурю, Чарльз вздыхает и говорит:

     - Хорошо было бы, если бы у нас были краски. - И тут же ветер стихает, небо снова наливается синевой, и в вышине начинает заливисто петь какая-то пичуга. Показушник. - Ведь мне лицо когда-то нарисовали, значит, глаза можно нарисовать обратно, я думаю. Ага?

Поскольку самый быстрый в их компании, Тото, где-то носится, решено, что в Изумрудный Город за красками сбегают Лев и Дровосек, пока Дороти и пострадавший Страшила устроят временный лагерь.

Эрику этот план решительно не нравится: с чего это он должен оставлять Чарльза, лишенного зрения, на попечение маленькой девочки, у которой даже оружия нет, не говоря уж о чешуе и обычной силе. Вряд ли Мистик в этом теле помогут прошлые навыки, если на них набредет какой-нибудь местный злодей. И какая-такая защита нужна здоровенному хищнику? Но Мистик сверкает на Эрика злыми желтыми глазами, а Чарльз, которому и принадлежит идея подобного разделения, терпеливо уговаривает.

     - Идти опаснее, чем оставаться в лагере, Трусливый Лев ужасно боязливый, я так хочу снова вас всех видеть, мы отлично поболтаем с Дороти, пока ждем вас. Послушай меня, мой друг, так будет лучше. И тенью шепота - _Пожалуйста, Эрик_.

По крайней мере, небо остается чистым, а от Изумрудного города они не успели еще уйти далеко.

Эрик привязывает к поясу масленку и бежит вслед за Хэнком. Надо будет завести себе не просто новый шлем, а еще и пару-тройку запасных. А может быть, даже построить отдельный телепатонепроницаемый бункер.


	12. Chapter 12

У стен Изумрудного города неожиданно оживленно: все затянуто клубами черного и зеленого дыма, в котором носятся загадочные крылатые твари и швыряют в стены замка валуны. Защитники города в ответ палят из пушек. У ворот дымную завесу то и дело разрывает яркий световой луч. Очевидно, Алекс тоже не сидит без дела. Эрик вспоминает предупреждение Мистик и хмурится - не подожжет ли Саммерс особняк?

     - Это Злая Волшебница! - кричит Зверь, и Эрик сразу же срывается с места.

Наконец можно действовать - достаточно уничтожить ведьму прямо сейчас, и все закончится. Уже ныряя в дым, он слышит за спиной “Подожди!”, но не останавливается. Хэнк всегда был слишком мягким, таким и остался.

Эрик бежит туда, где дыма больше всего и откуда разносится типичный злодейский хохот. Дым больше похож на туман - снижает видимость, но не имеет запаха и не мешает дышать. “Ха-ха-ха! Ха-ха-ха!” - с чувством заливается колдунья в высокой шляпе. Со спины не разобрать, кому досталась эта роль. Неприятно, что голос кажется знакомым, но на войне как на войне. Топор уже привычно взлетает в замахе - и тут же оружие вырывает из рук одна из крылатых теней, а самого Эрика бесцеремонно сбивают с ног метлой.

Эрик поднимается из переката и готовится снова броситься вперед-

     - Магнето, какой сюрприз. - скучающе говорит Эмма Фрост. Зеленая Эмма Фрост.

     - Ты зеленая!

     - А ты жестяной. У всех свои недостатки, noblesse oblige. Что так долго добирались? Я уже утомилась злодействовать, откровенно говоря.

     - Мои соболезнования. - Эрик собрался и теперь отвечает в тон. - Я был уверен, что ты погибла. Представь мое удивление.

     - Надеюсь, приятное. - Эмма недовольно смотрит на редеющий дым, выплетает пальцами несколько замысловатых фигур и выпускает свежие черные клубы. - Я бы предпочла и дальше числиться в мертвых, но не получилось.

Хотелось бы узнать, как именно Фрост смогла сделать свою гибель настолько достоверной и помогал ли ей кто-то из Братства, но вряд ли она ответит на прямой вопрос.

     - Мистик говорила, ты здесь на роли доброй волшебницы. Профессору Икс актеров не хватило? Не думал, что ты настолько его слабее.

     - А ты считаешь, он здесь главный? - Эмма насмешливо поднимает брови, накручивает на палец длинный черный локон.

     - А разве нет? - спрашивает запыхавшийся Хэнк, появляясь из завитков дыма.

     - Милые, - тянет Эмма. - Вы такие наивные. Я не знаю ни одного телепата, который смог бы в одиночку поддерживать иллюзию этого уровня столько времени.

Хэнк сводит брови, явно пытается вычислить, что Эмма имеет в виду. Эрик молчит и ждет. У Фрост не так много слабостей, но стремление пораспускать перья и указать собеседнику на его место среди них есть.

     - Я был уверен, что использование Церебро..

     - Машина добавляет мощности, но детализация, многослойность и вариации - это все не к технике, за это отвечает сознание.

     - Как же тогда..

     - Неприятный сюрприз, правда? Думали, что вы тут как мухи в паутине и добрый паук может опомниться и выпустить на свободу, а оказывается, что все завязли в янтаре и спасать некому. - Эмма приторно улыбается.

     - Но это же получается, что мы наблюдаем чрезвычайно интересный феномен, - Хэнк неожиданно воодушевляется. - Мы с Чарльзом обсуждали возможность ментальной реальности, моделируемой всеми участниками, но пришли к выводу, что это невозможно без плотного взаимодействия нескольких телепатов и особого резонанса! - Улыбка Эммы становится кислой, она переводит взгляд на Эрика и недовольно морщит нос. _Да, Хэнк склонен игнорировать драматические требования момента, но от меня тебя сочувствия не дождаться_ , - думает Эрик.

Синий лев их переглядываний не замечает и продолжает рассуждать вслух:

     - Я считал, что Чарльз, защищаясь от атаки на школу, запер нас, нападающих и ближайших соседей здесь, ну, и плюс еще Эрика, и сам потерялся в этой фантазии. Но если он равноправный участник, а реальность и сюжет - это сумма векторов, то это объясняет - наконец-то! - неточности и отклонения, нашу встречу сейчас, например, - Хэнк, забывшись, пытается помахать в воздухе передними лапами, но быстро теряет равновесие и опускает их на землю. - От коллективного бессознательного нельзя ожидать полного соответствия первоисточнику - добавляет он в качестве пояснения. - К тому же, очевидно происходит смешение книги и фильма-

     - Тесное общение с Чарльзом плохо на тебя повлияло. - перебивает Эрик, на что Хэнк фыркает, но замолкает. - Эмма, ты попала в ловушку, но почему ты до сих пор здесь?

Фрост снова начинает колдовать, чтобы восстановить дымовую завесу. Кажется, или за последние несколько минут звуки боя почти прекратились? Вид у злой вошебницы скучающий. Совсем как тогда, когда она час повторяла Эрику, что Азазель вот-вот вернется, а тот в это время был неведомо где по своим загадочным делам. Операцию, кстати, пришлось отменять.

     - Что поделаешь, Магнето, твой ..друг, - ее угольно-черные брови иронично поднимаются. - с помощью техники смог соорудить весьма надежную ловушку. Максимум, на что меня хватает - это немного изменить сюжетную линию. Но я попробую помогать, по мере сил, так уж и быть. - Она поводит плечами. - Кстати, хотела предупредить вас, что здесь водятся.. как бы правильно выразиться.. - Эмма морщит нос, переводит взгляд на Хэнка. - Да, точно. Ментальные проекции уже умерших людей. - Эрик чувствует мгновенную слабость и тошноту. - Будьте осторожнее. И надеюсь у вас есть план. Удачи.

Вокруг Эммы опускаются - Эрик моргает - несколько Азазелей с большими кожистыми крылями, похожие на оживших восковых кукол. На лицах одинаковое отсутствие выражения, глаза смотрят в пустоту.

Фрост пожимает плечами, как будто стража из копий мертвого телепортера - это обычное дело, с каждым может случиться. Мгновение - и она вскакивает на метлу и, с уже знакомым зловещим хохотом, улетает в сопровождении своих неживых слуг.

     - В одном можно быть уверенными, - говорит Хэнк, когда они идут к воротам города, чтобы все-таки попросить краски. - Удачи она нам желала совершенно искренне. Если у тебя не получится, Рейвен по сценарию должна ее убить.

***

Краски доверяют Дороти. Кандидатуру Эрика предвзято отвергают, хотя Мистик-то как раз художественными способностями никогда не отличалась. Тем не менее, Чарльз опускается у ее ног и бесстрашно подставляет лицо под кисточку. Эрик садится к ним спиной и погружается в медитацию. Сделать это оказывается удивительно легко - псевдо-реальность послушно растворяется в белизне, стоит закрыть глаза.

Неизвестно, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем умиротворяющее неприсутствие нарушает прикосновение теплой ладони к плечу. Эрик снова чувствует тепло солнца, волосы ерошит ветер, и Чарльз смотрит на него, и в глазах его улыбка.

     - Я снова готов идти, я снова полезный! - радостно сообщает он, и Эрик теряет ощущение мира и тепла. Лицо само собой хмурится, губы сжимаются.

Чарльз вопросительно поднимает брови. Эрик только качает головой. Стоило критиковать Чарльза за нежелание оценивать людей с точки зрения эффективности, чтобы теперь, когда тот, наконец, очевидно озабочен тем, чтобы приносить пользу, бессмысленно злиться. Может быть, когда все это закончится, Чарльз решит приложить свои способности на благо общего дела? Мысль почему-то не приносит радости.


	13. Chapter 13

...И этот мираж из будущего, который манит и тянет к себе - защищать других мутантов и чувствовать рядом присутствие Чарльза, слышать невесомое эхо его сознания всегда, шепотом теплых волн на грани осознания. Эта картина слишком соблазнительна, это искушение, ленивое человеческое естество не хочет жертвовать собой, не хочет класть единственную мимолетную жизнь на алтарь общего дела.

Если сладко, значит, это неправильное, пустая обманка, знает Эрик. Но сомнения не унимаются, лишают привычной ясности.

      - _А что если тебя снова не будет рядом, когда нужна будет помощь?_ \- ласково укоряет полузабытый голос из прошлого. - _Дожил бы твой друг вообще до того мрачного будущего, если бы тебя не было с ним рядом?_

     - _Зачем спорить? Люди и время докажут твою правоту. С Ксавье на твоей стороне ты будешь сильнее и успеешь всё исправить._ \- вмешивается другой. Азазель, вечный прагматик, даже в смерти.

Тюрьма осталась позади, а сознание до сих пор привычно распадается на несколько голосов, стоит отвлечься. Хорошо хоть Чарльз говорит теперь за себя сам. Эгоистичная слабость Эрика будет стоить жизни тысячам, миллионам. Самоотречение может стоит жизни Чарльзу, но что одна жизнь на весах истории?

     - Дровосек, сзади! - азартно вопит с дерева Рейвен, и Эрик отвлекается от меланхоличных раздумий.

Поднять топор, опустить топор, отпнуть подальше отрубленную голову очередного волка, чтобы не споткнуться об нее в самый неподходящий момент. Волки все одинковые - гротескно-косматые, с налитыми кровью глазами и слюнявыми зубастыми пастями. Вероятно, бешенные в самом буквальном смысле слова. Удачно, что они не пытаются нападать вместе и координировать свои действия. Вместо этого каждая зверюга дисциплинированно ждет своей очереди и покорно погибает у ног Эрика. Стоит сказать спасибо Эмме, не дающей своим слугам ни единого шанса на победу.

Рейвен болтает ногами, сидя на ветке кряжистого дуба, посаженного в этой каменистой пустыне словно специально для нее. Чарльз примостился с ней рядом, ближе к стволу, и смотрит в даль. Спасибо, что хотя бы не мешает разбираться с волками.

     - Остался последний! - радостно кричит Рейвен. Совсем впала в детство.

Хэнк шумно вздыхает под деревом. До большого выхода Эрика с победительным телефонным звонком осталось всего ничего. Неудивительно, что Зверь волнуется - в Эрика он не верит.

***

Вокруг все те же камни. Голова - на камнях, прочие части - раскиданы вокруг, самочувствие - в бешенстве. Даже Эмма Фрост в белом, устроившаяся на валуне по соседству и пьющая чай из фарфоровой чашки, нарочито отставив мизинец, не может ничего добавить к ярости, клубящейся внутри Эрика.

Чертов Зверь. Самонадеянный зануда, понадеявшийся на технику. "Ошибка, ошибка, ошибка" - до сих пор отдается в ушах автоматический голос.

     - Магнето, хватит уже скрипеть зубами, - говорит Эмма. Вот кто воплощение спокойствия. Надо полагать, если она здесь, то Рейвен ее не убила или убила не до конца. - Я к тебе решила заглянуть, пока все спокойно, а ты молчишь. Не слишком-то вежливо. Что, не справился?

     - Я справился. - _Ein, deux, tres, cztery, f.._ \- Но система не перезагрузилась, как обещал МакКой.

     - Жаль, хотя я чего-то подобного и ожидала. - Эмма склоняет к плечу светлую голову. - Хорошо, что я не надеялась сильно на этот план и заранее договорилась с Мистик, что она меня предупредит перед обливанием. И просто прекрасно, что эта милая сказка видит меня не только злой колдуньей, но и доброй волшебницей. - Фрост придирчиво рассматривает маникюр на своей левой руке.

     - Что с остальными? - приходится спросить Эрику.

     - О, у них все замечательно. Зверь очень хочет с тобой побеседовать. Мистик уже отправила моих бывших подданных на поиски Ксавье. Тебя тоже не забыли, разумеется. - Эмма поднимается и расправляет пышные юбки. Забытая чашка растворяется в воздухе. - Когда мы отсюда выберемся, Магнето, я бы хотела, чтобы ты не пытался снова меня вербовать. Ни ты, ни твой - кто бы он ни был- Ксавье. Я умерла, потому что очень от всех вас устала. Единственная, кого я готова слушать - это Мистик, так что если вдруг случится конец света, пусть она со мной свяжется.

     - Ты всегда думала только о себе. Шм.. Шоу сломал тебя. - Эмма, уже повернувшаяся уходить, на секунду замирает, потом поворачивается. На лице ее все то же нейтрально-дружелюбное выражение.

     - Милый, а ты, как и Себастьян, думаешь слишком о многом. Поверь моему профессиональному мнению: это дурная привычка, она не доведет тебя до добра.

И что-то в том, как она поводит плечом, как морщится ее нос, заставляет паззл сложиться.

     - Это ты, - говорит Эрик.

     - Кто же еще? - голос Эммы полон иронии, но Эрик знает - он прав.

     - Ты привела их в поместье. Слишком все гладко у людей получилось.

     - Ты называешь это гладко? - Фрост смеется, отступает на полшага.

     - И система. МакКой был уверен в своей формуле, но он не единственный умеет считать. Чем они тебя купили? Что пообещали?

     - В тебе говорит паранойя, Магнето. - Еще полшага назад. - Где шлем и сила, когда они так нужны. И ведь рядом никого, Чарльз выведен из строя, нет, не думать об этом, это сейчас не важно, и никто не узнает-

В руке у Фрост волшебная палочка, льдисто переливающаяся на солнце. _Ты слишком громко думал, Эрик,_ \- приходит эхом из прошлого. - _Как я мог не услышать?_

Эмма поднимает палочку - и в тот же момент солнце заслоняет многокрылая тень.

     - Наш разговор не окончен, - говорит Эрик за секунду до того, как Фрост молча исчезает во вспышке холодного света.

Остается только наблюдать, как молчаливые Азазели собирают покореженные куски металла в большой мешок. Голову Эрика уважительно несут отдельно.


	14. Chapter 14

К моменту, когда Изумрудный город снова окружает его буйством зеленого цвета, Эрик успевает составить несколько планов. План первый: как получить новый шлем. План второй: как раскатать людей, осмелившихся напасть на мутантов и как разобраться с предательницей Фрост. План третий: как повысить обороноспособность особняка Чарльза. План четвертый: как убедить Чарльза, что это необходимо. План пятый, невыполнимый: как сплотить мутантов, избавиться от людской тирании и помириться с Чарльзом.

В голове у Эрика бардак - _душераздирающий беспорядок_ \- но нет нерешаемых задач, есть слабаки, которые быстро сдаются, а Эрик сдаваться не умеет вообще и презирает тех, кто сломался на полпути- Алекс смеется чему-то, что сказала Мистик, Зверь фыркает - и даже Чарльз улыбается. А ведь придется снова отвыкать от этих мимолетных улыбок, снова стирать по одному из памяти выражения подвижного усталого лица. Быть готовому к безразличному равнодушию во взгляде.

     - Эй, Железный Человек, ты куда? - окликает его Питер, который после победы над ведьмой неожиданно вернулся в двуногое состояние и перестал сбиваться на лай.

     - Позовёте, как пора будет с Озом встречаться, - отвечает Эрик, отправляясь на поиски тишины и покоя.

***

Предсказуемо, что Чарльз находит его в библиотеке. Трудно скрыться от телепата даже в реальном мире, что уж говорить о пространстве, существующем в воображении. Те же декорации - настольная лампа, скрытые полутьмой книжные стеллажи. Только теперь очередь Эрика сидеть в кресле и смотреть снизу вверх.

     - Что-то случилось? - мягко спрашивает Чарльз.

     - Я не смог тебе помочь, - грустно отвечает Эрик. Признание удивляет его самого. Произнесенные вслух, слова жалко-неуместны. Не стоило пренебрегать поисками стакана, сейчас это совершенно очевидно. Стакан добавляет выпивке ритуальности, сообщает налет цивилизованности. Из вселенской тоски выплывает настойчивый голос Чарльза.

     - ...вместе. И нет ничего невозможного! - тот подошел совсем близко и даже наклонился. Наверное, чтобы бедный заблудший заклятый друг мог лучше услышать очередную пацифистическую речь.

     - Ничего? - все равно переспрашивает Эрик.

     - Конечно! Мы же победили злую волшебницу и теперь осталось только дождаться, когда Великий и Ужасный Оз исполнит наши заветные желания. У меня будут мозги, а ты получишь сердце. Не вздыхай так грустно, Дровосек.

     - Ты снова об этом, - упоминание о Великом и Ужасном заставляет скривиться. - Я устал от игр. Спокойной ночи, Страшила.

Чарльз выглядит искренне озадаченным. Одновременно похожий на актера в любительском спектакле и живой, болезненно реальный - протяни руку, дотронься до нелепого бархатного кафтана, поправь смявшееся кружево на манжете, погладь теплую кожу на запястье.. Бессмысленно. Еще до Кубы это не имело смысла. Не зря они никогда не обсуждали вслух то, что жило в редких прикосновениях и украденных, скрытых от всех мгновениях. Потому что все это ничего не меняло, оставалось такой же пустой выдумкой, как приключения Дороти.

 _Кажется или Чарльз покраснел? Он всегда легко краснел, особенно если_ \- Эрик не может отвести взгляда, слепо шарит рукой рядом с креслом в поисках припасенной бутылки. _\- Нельзя трезветь, в конце концов, когда и напиваться, как не сейчас, тебе ли не знать, как это здорово помогает, старый друг, ты-то настоящий спец в себя утешении_ -

Чарльз мгновенно закрывается, кажется, слышен грохот захлопнувшейся двери. Он еще здесь, но вместо тепла живого тела - снежный холод. Вспоминается Фрост, и парадоксальным образом Эрик окончательно выныривает из алкогольного тумана. Смотрит, как в глазах напротив появляется выражение вежливого дружелюбия, смотрит, как Чарльз выпрямляется, смотрит, как его губы складываются в извиняющуюся улыбку, смотрит, как тот отворачивается, чтобы уйти-

И рука Эрика тянется вперед, пальцы смыкаются на чужом запястье, окончательно сминая кружево. Резкий рывок - и Чарльз сидит у него на коленях. Трудно сказать, кого из них двоих это больше удивляет. Эрик шумно втягивает носом воздух и все равно почти задыхается, голова кружится, как от нехватки кислорода. Руки сами по себе обнимают Чарльза, прижимают ближе, так близко, что лихорадочный стук его сердца отдается под ребрами. Нет сил, чтобы удержаться и не уткнуться носом в основание шеи, не вдохнуть знакомый запах. Пусть будет сюжетная отдача, плевать, главное, чтобы остался этот момент, может быть, вообще последний-

     - Эрик, - сдавленно говорит Чарльз.

На мгновение кажется, что мир вокруг застыл. Что мир сейчас разлетится дождем сверкающих осколков. Что мир придавит их обоих бетонной плитой и все кончится раз и навсегда. Потом Чарльз расслабляется, разрешает себя обнимать, его затылок ложится Эрику на плечо, а обветренные губы, промахиваясь, целуют в подбородок.

Все становится неважно. Тысяча причин, почему нельзя отвечать на поцелуй, почему нельзя чувствовать то, что чувствуется, хотеть того, чего хочется, все нельзя - растворяются в тепле его губ, исчезают под его ладонями, сгорают в горячем воздухе между их телами.

***

Эрик просыпается один, в своей гостевой комнате. Долго лежит в кровати и смотрит в потолок невидящими глазами. Наконец, давит в себе желание немедленно найти Чарльза и заставить его растегнуть рубашку. В конце концов, что может доказать наличие или остутствие отпечатка зубов на бледной коже? Весь этот мир - морок.

И еще одна ночь ничего не меняет между ними.

Чарльз это тоже понимает.

***

У Тронного зала оживление. Волшебник наконец решил принять их. Эрик не понимает всеобщего энтузиазма: после исполнения “заветных желаний” Оз улетит на воздушном шаре - можно ли считать это зрелище дополнительным наказанием или утешительным призом? - а им снова в путь, в страну, где Фрост изображает добрую волшебницу.

Единственное хорошее, что получилось из фиаско с перезагрузкой системы, это очередная записка от Чарльза, ждавшая Эрика у телефона в гостинице и написанная его собственной рукой. Очевидно, смерть от жажды и голода обитателям особняка больше не грозит. Можно бродить по волшебной стране еще очень долго, без всякого вреда для здоровья. Неужели никто еще не поднял тревогу? Хотя бы те, кто послал своих людей на штурм особняка? Или они просто забыли и об операции, и о тех, кто должен был ее осуществлять?

Наконец, двери торжественно распахиваются, и Эрик проходит в зал вслед за Рейвен, Хэнком и Чарльзом. Впечатления от прошлого раза слишком свежи, поэтому он практически пропускает момент, когда Оза-Шмидта-Шоу извлекают из-за одной из величественных портьер. Во лбу у лже-волшебника вполне настоящий изумруд. Зверь старается на него не смотреть, а Рейвен играет “милую Дороти”. Чарльз встречает взгляд Шоу спокойно, хотя лицо его становится похоже на театральную маску.

Герр Доктор обещает, что уж на то, чтобы исполнить их заветные желания, его волшебства точно хватит. Церемонно приглашает всех в свою лабораторию. С явной гордостью демонстрирует достижения на ниве “великой науки евгеники”. Многоглазое чудовище мрачно глядит на Эрика из тесного загона.

Шмидт предлагает Уважаемому Льву проследовать к котлу с Зельем Храбрости.

     - Хэнк, - раздается шепот Рейвен. - Что за зелье? Он о чем? Там же медаль была, я точно помню.

     - Это в фильме, - шепчет в ответ Хэнк, которому явно приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы оставаться на месте, вместо того, чтобы следовать сюжету. - А в книге было не так. Видно, б-большинство выбрало книжную версию.

Пока Зверь неохотно идет за своей “многократно заслуженной наградой”, Шмидт продолжает разливаться соловьем, хвастаясь своим умом и изобретательностью. Чарльз все еще не сводит с него глаз. Дыхание рваное, зрачки расширены и выглядит он так, как будто в любой момент готов сорваться с места. Мозги, Страшила просил мозги. Эрик вдруг понимает, что окружающие их скальпели, пилы и щипцы - не просто декорации.

Раздается рык - Хэнк выпил зелье. Синяя шерсть его на мгновение полностью становится золотистой, в глазах исчезает свет разума. Потом огромный хищник встряхивается - и снова превращается в привычного МакКоя. Рейвен неуловимо расслабляется, видимо решив, что ничего недопустимого не происходит.

     - Ну а теперь очередь почтенного Страшилы! - с удовольствием объявляет Шоу.

Чарльз делает шаг вперед.

Эрик не понимает, что двинулся следом, пока в его локоть не вцепляются удивительно сильные для ребенка пальцы.

     - Не вмешивайся, Магнето, - шипит Мистик.

Она безусловно права. Нет смысла бороться с приливом, достаточно дождаться конца этой истории, со Зверем все в порядке, значит и-

Эрик стряхивает ее руки, в три широких шага догоняет Чарльза, механически идущего вперед - эта безупречно прямая спина наверняка украсит собой привычные ночные кошмары - и рывком поворачивает его к себе. Бледное лицо кажется неживым, только губы, растянутые в механической улыбке, еще сохраняют цвет - все остальное словно вылиняло, потерялось в серых полутонах.

     - Нет, - слышит Эрик свой голос.

Шоу смеется, разводит руками, как будто приглашает всех в свидетели безмерной наивности глупого ребенка. Рейвен выдыхает - “Эрик…” и прижимается к боку Хэнка, готовясь к возвращению сюжета в назначенное русло. Чарльз молчит и пытается вывернуться из рук. Но оказывается довольно легко задвинуть его себе за спину и оступить к стене, пока по залу гуляет последнее эхо глумливого смеха.

     - Я же не могу нарушить свое обещание - я всегда держу слово! - качает головой Шмидт.

Он идет к Эрику и каждый его шаг отпечатывается на каменном полу. В правой руке блестит скальпель. Металлический. Разумеется.

     - Это все для его же блага, мой мальчик, - увещевает голос, который Эрик ненавидит до зубовного скрежета и который не думал снова услышать где-то, кроме кошмаров. Хотя чем этот сон наяву от них отличается? Ничем.

Эрик смотрит только вперед. Нельзя поворачивать голову назад, нельзя проверять, горят ли уже синим огнем глаза Чарльза. Нельзя думать о том, что через мгновение, может быть, сам отойдешь с дороги. Этого не будет, потому что этого не будет никогда. Эрик выдыхает и начинает плести магнитную сеть. В голове нарастает глухой гул, виски сдавливает, но скальпель выдирает из руки Шоу и отбрасывает в дальний угол. Тот пожимаем плечами и делает следующий шаг.

Сжав зубы, Эрик готовится держать последний рубеж, собирает сетью все, до чего дотягивается, игнорирует оглушающий рев, отдающийся во всем теле. Если бы у него было время подумать, он принял бы рациональное решение. Наверняка. Точно. Пожертвовал бы кем угодно, чтобы иметь возможность идти вперед, служить цели, что больше любой отдельной жизни, что оправдывает любые средства. Но сейчас уже невозможно остановиться, немыслимо сделать шаг в сторону. Эрик ощущает каждую кость в своем теле, каждое нервное окончание - и все равно строит стену из металла, которой не хватит и на минуту.

     - Эрик, не надо, - шепчет за спиной Чарльз. Эрик стоит в эпицентре бури, в точке равновесия - и в ловушке, из которой нет выхода. Чарльз прижимается к его спине, обнимает руками за пояс, и Эрик отвечает почти весело:

     - Ты не один, я тебя не брошу.


	15. Chapter 15

Ситуация зашла в тупик. Шмидт со скучающим видом ходит вокруг наспех сделанного заграждения и позвякивает кубиками льда в стакане с виски. Непонятно, то ли в Изумрудном городе даже умертвию-фантому негде подзарядиться, то ли это очередные кошки-мышки, но ломать преграду он и не пытается. Эрик выжидает - нет смысла атаковать, рискуя потерять все.

Чарльз за спиной молчит. С одной стороны, это прекрасно - все еще сохраняется свобода воли, хотя сюжет очевидно нарушен. С другой - кто знает, что может прийти ему в голову?

Хэнк растерян, Мистик - сосредоточена. Выражение лица у нее откровенно неприятное, и Эрик, игнорируя новую пульсирующую волну боли в висках, готовится защищаться еще и от нее. Питер сидит прямо на полу и наблюдает за развитием событий с азартным интересом; на мгновение Эрик испытывает острый укол сожаления, что сам никогда не был настолько беспечно-безрассудным.

Мистик дергает льва за гриву, привлекая внимание, что-то говорит вполголоса. Советуется? Зверь хмурится, потом встряхивается, отвечает ей - не похоже, что он верит в успех нового плана. Но Мистик упрямо рубит воздух ладонью. Что она задумала?

     - ГЛИНДААА! - от вопля сотрясаются стены. Если бы в лаборатории были окна, их бы наверняка выбило, думает Эрик.

     - Зачем так кричать? - отвечает Эмма Фрост, озаряя все вокруг нежным сиянием. - Я же говорила, что услышу. Милая Дороти. - добавляет она после секундного раздумия, оценивая расстановку сил.

     - Мне нужна твоя помощь, - объявляет Мистик.

     - В чем же, милое дитя? - вежливо интересуется Фрост.

     - Ты справишься, - не похоже, что Дороти сильно старается оставаться Дороти.

 _Знаешь, Чарльз, мне в последнее время кажется, что все-таки мы_ оба _плохо ее воспитали_ , - Эрик не успевает остановить едкую мысль. Невольно задерживает дыхание, но Чарльз.. смеется?

Мистик продолжает говорить, загибая для наглядности пальцы:

     - Раз - Трусливый Лев обрел Храбрость. Два - Страшила много раз доказывал в пути свою мудрость, ему нужен диплом. Три - Дровосек готов был пожертвовать собой, он заслужил сердце. Часы в виде сердца, - уточняет она. - Добрая и Могущественная Волшебница Глинда поможет Озу вознаградить друзей Дороти.

Последние слова звучат неожиданно гулко, оставляя после себя долгое эхо. Фрост снова начинает светится. Чарльза позади трясет, он упирается лбом в лопатки Эрика и судорожно вцепляется в него ледяными руками. Что происходит?

Окутанная сиянием, Эмма поднимает волшебную палочку и выписывает в воздухе замысловатую фигуру. Рука ее дрожит, как будто блестящая спица гораздо тяжелее, чем выглядит со стороны.

Шмидт аккуратно ставит стакан на ближайший выступ отделяющей его от Эрика - и Чарльза - металлической изгороди. Лезет во внутренний карман пиджака и достает свернутый в трубочку лист бумаги. С трудом пропихивает свой свиток сквозь щель. Замирает.

Чарльз отпускает Эрика, осторожно отодвигает его в сторону плечом и протягивает руку за бумагой. Пальцы его дрожат, но голос звучит уверенно:

     - Какая радость, я наконец-то достоверно умный, у меня и диплом есть!

Шмидт снова шарит в своем кармане. С каждым движением он становится все больше похож на плохо гнущуюся куклу, и все меньше - на живого человека. Наконец, выуживает аляповатые часы на цепочке, заключенные в ярко-красное сердце, почти роняет их, потом протягивает Эрику. Металл вокруг оставляет на руке Шмидта царапины, но крови нет.

Часы берет Чарльз и дрожащими пальцами вкладывает в ладонь Эрика. Глаза его лихорадочно блестят, но улыбается Чарльз грустно и понимающе, так, что хочется хорошенько его встряхнуть. Хотя что можно возразить этой улыбке? Правда в том, что сейчас все закончится и их дороги разойдутся, и лучше бы они разошлись навсегда, потому что все поводы для следующей встречи, которые приходят в голову, один другого мрачнее.

     - Железный Дровосек получил сердце и радостно слушает его стук! - объявляет Чарльз, поднимая руку Эрика с часами и направляя ее к уху. Пальцы его по-прежнему холодны как лёд, но, что бы они втроем с Фрост и Мистик ни делали, у них явно получается контролировать процесс.

     - Я так счастлива за моих друзей! - каждое слово как будто вбивает гвоздь в ткань реальности. - Но у меня не получилось улететь с Великим и Ужасным Озом, и я не знаю, что делать!

Шмидта действительно больше нет рядом. Когда это произошло? И почему они больше не в лаборатории, а в бескрайнем белом зале? Фрост сидит на троне, но выглядит не царственно, а устало.

     - Дороти, чтобы вернуться домой, тебе надо три раза щелкнуть каблуками твоих серебряных туфель, - говорит она.

     - Спасибо, Добрая Волшебница Глинда! - Рейвен почти поет в ответ. - Я многому научилась и обрела верных друзей. - Потом сухо добавляет: - Мы в расчете.

Эрик смотрит на затылок Чарльза, стоящего перед ним, и молчит.

     - Раз, - разве может такой звук получиться от столкновения двух обычных каблуков? - Два, - зал исчезает, - Три! - Чарльз начинает поворачиваться - и все вокруг тонет в чернильной тьме.


	16. Chapter 16

Эпилог

Эрик открывает глаза в гостиничном номере. За окном ночь, вокруг тишина. Магнитное поле откликается легко, подняться с кровати тоже получается без труда. Эрик отмечает поднос с грязной посудой, коробки из-под пиццы, и идет к зеркалу в ванную. Смотрит задумчиво на свое небритое отражение. Возвращается в комнату, быстро собирает вещи. Останавливается у телефонного апарата. Нет другого способа проверить, как позвонить, но- телефон взрывается трелью, и Эрик с облегчением берет трубку.

     - В особняке все под контролем, - даже через разделяющие их километры слышно, как МакКой не хотел звонить. - Помощь не требуется. Понятно?

     - Да. - отвечает Эрик.

Несколько секунд задумчиво слушает длинные гудки и, наконец, кладет трубку. Время выписываться из гостиницы, путать следы и приступать к выполнению плана номер один.

***

Они сталкиваются случайно - по крайней мере, Эрику хочется так думать. Он проверяет старую секретную квартиру и обнаруживает, что именно в этот момент там же решила остановиться и Мистик.

Эрик не спрашивает про ее дела. Последние пару месяцев он чувствует редкое безразличие к внешнему миру. С изготовлением шлема проблемы, Фрост залегла на дно, но Эрик не испытывает по этому поводу обычных сильных чувств. Мир словно за пыльным стеклом, но он знает, что должен делать и продолжает действовать, увлекаемый инерцией, механически отмечая ход времени и то, что требуется выполнить дальше.

Несмотря на это - или благодаря этому? - встреча с Мистик выходит если не дружеской, то вполне вежливой. Они вместе ужинают, вспоминают несколько безопасных эпизодов, обсуждают Эмму Фрост, желают друг другу спокойной ночи.

Утром Эрик обнаруживает, что Мистик уже исчезла, и находит на столе в гостиной потрепанную книжку. Достаточно посмотреть на название, чтобы стало ясно, что это приключения Дороти. Можно положить книгу обратно, повернуться и уйти. Это то, что нужно сделать, правильное, логичное действие.

На титульном листе - знакомым почерком написанное посвящение: “Рейвен, что бы ни случилось, у тебя всегда есть дом, куда ты можешь вернуться. Твой брат Чарльз”. Эрик долго смотрит на надпись, проводит пальцем по выцветшим буквам. Наконец, переворачивает страницу и начинает читать.

***

Массивная дверь особняка Ксавье, по совместительству свежеоткрытой школы для “одаренных детей”, распахивается еще до того, как Эрик успевает к ней подойти.

     - Чарльз ждет тебя в библиотеке. - неохотно говорит Хэнк.


End file.
